


NeverLand : Past Mistake

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animal-Characteristics, BL, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Faries, Lost Boys, M/M, Multi, Mythology References, Neverland, Pirates, Sirens, Yaoi, indians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Shadow is the son of Wendy heartfelt. His father unknown to him, having always eluded his knowledge when it came to his name or existence. But his mother, she would always here... Or so he thought.Upon her death, the boy feels alone, lost. He is not like the mortals here and ages slowly. It was to the point that he and his mother had kept it a secret from society... But what does he do now? All he has left is the estate and his mothers book, Neverland.Walking to the window seal his mother always sang at, he looks up, ever-changing eyes locking onto a distant cloud... The shape A ship? Then everything goes black... What is this place he woke up in? Is everything his mother wrote true? And what about this pointy eared blonde? The older teen with the name, Peter Pan.





	1. Walking into Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Look up the song Lost Boys, by Ruth B to know what Wendy is singing

**~Intro~**

 

Raven hair combed back behind tanned ears, the thin strands blow and brush against the owner's neck from the constant breeze. Green eyes gazed into sky blue, threatening to swallow the woman holding them captive whole, calling her to her demise.

With the appearance of  a predator, hunter, they continuously seek out the perfect prey... And she knew that he found it, who it was he hunted for... She knew that answer very well.

Fear flooded her, excitement overfilled her, and her heart may fail- for she had fallen for this man over and over again just by looking into those very eyes. She fell for him, Just because, he made her feel like she was home. Back in the land that never was, the land that so long ago left her forgotten.

Neverland...

He made her feel... As if she wasn't, forgotten. It was like she was important once more, no longer a distant memory. That she was now... Whole again.  
  
  


**~~**   
  
  


Wendy is now a new coming writer, her books and tales of the land that never was enticing all kids and women who seek out adventure around the world. Ridiculed by men who tell her to grow up and stop feeding others these ridiculous fantasies, she never quit.

She missed and loved Neverland so much and feared to forget it if she stopped here writings. Each book was filled with the adventures she had, or wish to have if she ever returned.

Returned...

Oh, how she wished to return, but Peter never came... No matter how long she waited. Or how many days she cried out to him. He never came back. She felt like a hole was made in her chest and for years she lived with it. But now,  **he**  was here. Hawk met her one day, enthralled by her books. He loved her stories and made her feel the same love. The first man besides Peter that understood her and accepted the way she was. Odds and all.

She wanted to marry him. Though she never forgot Peter.

Her heart could never forget him.

Though, That didn't mean she held no room for another to enter her world. He helped put life into her once again. Her books becoming more vibrant, fuller of love like in the past. Her body and heart doing the same. Years had passed, and he proposed to her. Taking her hand in his. Their vows crossing her mind for an eternity. She never felt happier. She gave herself to him completely... Now she's with child, His child, and can't wait for it to be born. But something happened that made her heart ache once more.  
  
  


**~~**   
  
  


"Wait, Hawk! What do you mean you must go! Our child what about our child."

Hawk turned away from the rich wooden door before him, an odd weak nature to his step and seen in his eyes. He pulls her close, hand running down to caress her cheek and slip into her brown locks. Green eyes gently gaze down into her blue, the man wearing a weak and worried smile.

"Don't worry Wendy, my dear. I will be back. My job requires me to set sail... For how long? I do not know." He reassured her with a kiss to her forehead, humming to try and soothe her growing fears.

"But don't worry." The quest whisper smoother out. "I'll be back for our child.... back for what is mine. when the time comes... I will be back."

Smiling softly at her love, she looked him back in the eyes, pain, and bliss mixed in those clear ocean blues.

"Ok, I'll be waiting."

And she waved him out the door. Turning away from the painful sight with the deciding to go, And get back to work. To continue writing her books and pass her time: Her stomach growing and growing for days to months.

She's coming upon her third trimester, and couldn't help to rub her stomach as she sung her song. Lost boys, a song dedicated to her creations by a wonderful woman of heart and dreams. Just like her.

She hummed the beat every now and then, letting the words slip from her lips into a full song.

"~There was a time, when I was alone. Nowhere to go and No place to call home. My only friend was the man in the moon~ even sometimes he'd go away too~"

The song lost lyrics as she continued to hum the notes, then she reached the chorus- "I am a lost boy~ from never land. Usually hanging out with peter pan~ and when we're bored, we play in the woods. Always on the run from, caption hook~ run, run, lost boy, they say to me~."

The song begins to die on her lips, the hum fading to nothing as she stilled.

A tapping on the glass gains her attention, and she rises. Runs to the closed glass doors, swinging hem open in full enthusiasm.

"Peter? Peter pan!"

Tink flies in with haste, circling her in joy.

They came back!?

Smiling wide, Wendy puts out her hands allowing the small fairy to land on them gracefully.

"Well good night to you, Tinkerbelle. How was your day?" She greeted watching the small fay smile an nod, but when the small girl looked down- the smile faded away instantly. "What is wrong tink?" She questioned the abrupt change in mood, hearing more noises sound off near the windowsill, and she turns.

Peter Pan is now there... His face full of pain and anger? "Wendy..." He hollowly whispered in warning.

Feeling panic begin to rise, she holds it in to continue her smile. "Why hello Peter, how have you been?"

He swallows deeply.

Long blond hair lightly brushing the eleven makes face. His clothing consisting of a green shirt over a white long sleeve, dark brown leather pants fitted to his legs. He has a leather belt along his torso holding his quilt, his sword held by a similar strap. More leather armor was seen on his shoulders and arm guards, pointed ears slightly dropped.

His blue eyes gaze at Wendy's full of sadness and dismay... But also guilt? "You're pregnant..."

Wendy nods, keeping her faint smile on. "Yes. They guess it will be a boy." She begins to rub her stomach affectionately, he lips curling further up.

"I can't wait for him to be born. Would you like to meet him when he's older?" Peter shook his head and backed away.

Wendy tilt her head to the side. "Scared are you?" She laughed. "If only my husband was back already. You two would have a great time together."

"He's not coming back, Wendy."

Her eyes shoot up to look at Peter. "What do you mean Peter?" He turns his back and tries to try to fly away, but Wendy pulled his arm back, forcing him inside once more.

She feels tears start to form, the salt-like water streaming down her face in newfound pain. "What do you mean peter! He hasn't contacted me for 8 months now. No money, letters. anything... what do you know?" She had to ask, demand an answer.

He looks to her once more before pulling away completely. "The father of your son. Is Hook. And he will not be coming back... Sor,ry Wendy." He then flies away. Tink slowly following close behind, constantly looking back it's a look of regret.

"Wait, Peter! Wait! What am I supposed to do now? How do I raise a child without a father! Peter, you can't leave me! Not again..." She shouts at him, falling to the floor as her legs give out, crying, holding her stomach tight.

"Why do I always end up alone..." she then looked to her stomach.

"No... I'm not alone." She starts to smile once more, through the tears and growing ache in her heart.

"I have you."  
  
  


**~Years pass... Wendy is now 95~**   
  
  


Shadow is now a young man, looking about the age of sixteen. Wavy black and blue hair with eyes that could be considered hazel, the colors changing at a constant. Going from the bluest of oceans, like his mothers, to the greens of a forest just like his father...And other times, staying, just right in-between the two, constantly flickering in both hues of the sea and land.

His mother and he have moved constantly in his life, changing his name as well as his relationship with her. She is now 95 and he is her grandson, simply taking care of her.

Shadow knew, from a very young age, that he was different from the rest of the people here in this world. That he must stay hidden undiscovered. And it made him feel sad, almost lonely, but at least he had her. His mother.

She would read him all her stories, and share all her adventures. She would hold him close and speak fondly of his father. No name is given, but, his traits were embedded and he just knew. That he, and his mother. They would always be together throughout the years. Happy for the fact that they at least had each other... But that was just a child's hope and dream. Shadow knew better than believe that this would last. That the isolation with just each other was enough to keep them happy... His mother, who was raised in a family and always surrounded with love... Knew what it was like to lose loved ones and be lone.

For her, this isolation was probably nothing but painful... And he knew he pulls never be enough to fill the hole remaining in her heart...

Every night, Shadow would sneak into his mothers' room to find her singing out the window... crying. It was as if she was calling to something or someone. He would listen to her voice as she sang her song.

"Then one night as I close~ my eyes. I saw a shadow flying high~ he came to me with a sweetest smile. Told me he wanted to talk for a while. he said, peter pan~ that's what they call me, I promise you'll never be lonely~"

She starts to break down as she continues to sing her sorrowful tune. "I am a lost boy..."

She couldn't finish. Something inside of him told him to run to her and hold her close. But he was afraid to shatter the little peace they had. He turned to walk away, yet couldn't help looking back. When he did he saw his mother, staring back at him. A slight smile crossing her face. She put her arms out so to hug him, calling him close.

Tears were felt sliding down his face, then he ran to her, hugged her close. Repeating the words "I love you. I love you, mom." Till he faded into sleep with the night.

The next morning was his mother's funeral.

Vultures came in the forms of men. Lured by the smell of death and money. Thinking, he was but some foolish child they could trick everything out of. Little did they know he was far older and wiser than them all.

Shadow handled the money and mansion quickly. Turning it into an orphanage called Neverland... After his mother's favorite books. set it so that all the money would be used on the place and the orphanage alone. Many people were enraged by his decision but he didn't care... its what his mother would have wanted.

Nobody else mattered.

One night, back in the mansion turned orphanage. Shadow stood by the same window his mother always sang to, looking towards the sky with grief not fit for a child when he saw something strange.

"A ship?" His mind barely processed, when everything went black. All sense of reality fading... A small whisper echoing.

"Where's... Wendy?"

 


	2. Pirates and fairy tales

Ever changing eyes blankly stare at what he would guess is a wooden roof. Or at least... a ceiling? He couldn't tell.

Creaks were heard from above, cries released from the wood as pressure from whatever was on top weighed down.

Shadow stood motionless as he tried to contemplate his situation, the feeling of the whole world swaying, and then the beats of ocean waves replaying. (What... the hell?)

Trying to sit up, Shadow hissed at the slight burn of rope, his body tensing as he now discovered, his arms were tied.

"Great... did they sell me to child slavery?" He joked humorlessly.

Deciding to not think more on it, knowing what halted him from rising. Shadow switched the muscles he would use, using his core to lift him up into a sit-up.

Now upright, The boy could finally look around... and quickly realized. This is not a normal nor up to date ship. In fact, it looks medieval and far too homey to be a slave ship.

Right beneath him, shadow realized he was seated on a full queen sized mattress, the bed rounded on all corners. Stuffed, in the back corner of the room he found himself in.

Just left of him, in the opposite corner, stood a writing desk. Weapons and old pirate looking coats laying there... and a hook? The metal embedded in a single letter, the paper covered in ink and blood. Besides that one, though, seemed to be many more as they nearly formed a mountain as tall as the desk itself.

He only briefly glanced at the rest, seeing at the opposite end of the room was a flight of stairs and most probably and exit. And that's all he would catalog now. No need to remember the rest of the furniture or items. He just needed to leave.

Scoot-hoping to the end of the bed, Shadow jumped off and onto his feet. Green moving, he looks back at the desk and decides to go near it. He had no idea where he was, but maybe. One of those letters would have an address he could go by. They are either heading there... or, just leaving the harbor. Either way. It was his best bet.

Walking over, his steps hesitate as the constant movement of the sea was not something he was adapted to, Shadow stood over the desk. The entire thing was a mess of blood and ink, and water. Tears? What happened?

Then he saw the name on the letters.

No sender, no address, no location to go... Just, the name... of who was to revive each letter.

"Dear Wendy."

Feeling his heart sink, his mind becoming scrambled, Shadow tore his eyes away and moved away.

He didn't need to know more.

Backing away, shadow glanced back at the hook and edged near. Turning his back, the kid climbed the royal looking seat and lowered his arms to what he hoped was the sharp end, grinding the ropes against it and luckily, hearing the twine snap.

The ties loosening, Shadow breathes a sigh of relief as his arms were finally free, running chafed wrist to soothe the slight sting.

"Time to get out of here."

Moving towards the entrance, Shadow slowly made his way up the stairs, his body twitching as he cringed each squeak made. The wood was aged and definitely not meant for sneaking anywhere. Luckily the outside was loud enough to mostly silence any sounds he made himself.

Reaching a latch like door, the hatch angled slightly, Shadow flipped the metal handle and peak outside.

"What did I tell you about going back there Hook!" A young man growled, the voice and name making Shadow pause.

(Hook..?)

"Ah, shove it up yer ass. I don't recall ever saying I'd listen to you. I just went back to retrieve something I lost. None of your business. Just mine."

"You make it my business when you leave!" The young man from before argued with the man he called. Hook. "Look at you? You are already deteriorating! We don't belong there, and they don't belong here."

"Then the world would not allow us out or they in... I don't plan to go back anyway. I already got back what was mine... well, half of it." Hook whispered the end, his voice sounding pained.

Shadow peaked out a bit more, seeing the two forms that spoke. A pirate of dark skin and hair, his men stroking around and a blonde elf. The teen standing before the pirate with a glowing light that spun around him at a constant.

Not bothering to learn more, Shadow looks off toward his left, peaking up to see an island not too far from where they stood. They just left the harbor. He has a chance.

Glancing back, he ensured that he wasn't seen as he snuck closer to the boat edge. The something went off, a high pitched bell.

Hearing it ring once, Shadow didn't hesitate to jump over board and dived deep.

Submerged by waves, he didn't dare rise, shifting to kick off and swim in the general direction he knew where land should be.

Many strokes later, his lungs expanding from the pressure of held oxygen, Shadow released the overfilled capsule in the form of bubbles as he rises. Gasping loudly, shaking his head, the young man swam over water the rest of the small way he had left. Crawling out of the shore into damp sand, the substance sticking to his arms and pants. His boots waterlogged.

Spitting out salty water, Shadow tried to cough out the grotesque taste. "Why can't water be tasteless?" He asked with disgust.

Taking a final heave, Shadow roses, tripping slightly on the unsteady ground as he sank into the sand. How he hated sand when in-house cloths.

He was just about ready to remove his boots and try to clean off when sirens went off. But not the type the city held when war approached. A loud, echoing bell. Turning back, Shadow saw the ship and then something flew out. Not one to stay in plain sight, he ran.

Sprinting off the coast and into the woods, he didn't stop until the sun was faded into only streaks of gold, plant life surrounding his entire view.

An uplifted root caught him off and he stumbled on one foot, hopping three paces till he halts.

A breath of relief, his knees shaking, Shadow places both palms over his knees as he hunched over to catch his breath. This was not expected, predicted, or even believed to be possible. How is he here? It's like he had somehow fallen and became trapped into one of his mothers' own book.

(Something to taunt me about her death.) he assumed.

Green eyes rising back up... he froze.

Wonder-filled and overpowered fear and sorrow as he spun around.

He was in his mothers' book.

He could name the plants, the fruits. He could recognize the land. Everything. Was as she wrote and described to him. It was all here.

Was he really... In Neverland?

"The place... she considered home," He whispers.

Then his stomach growled.

Blushing slightly, Shadow pats his stomach with the odd attempt to shush it disputed knowing it won't work. "There should be something... there," his eyes stop at what looked to be an apple tree.

"Well, since I'm in a garden of Eden. Might as well do as Eve."

(It's the only plant here that I trust anyways. That heart-shaped fruit of bright green looks poisonous.)

Walking to the tree, he readied to climb, hand reaching out when he stopped.

"Wait. I'm not, there anymore. I can use my magic here. Can't I?"

Knowing no one would answer the rhetorical question, Shadow Aimee his palm up, beckoning to the fruit to fall. Three shakes, all slight movement, a red one falls into his palm eliciting and excited smile.

"Not bad."

**~~**

Humming, Shadow casually kicks his legs back and forth as he hung off and uplifted root. He had used the water inside of the plant life to make it rise, just as he called to the water within the Apple to make it fall.

He always was attuned to the element but was never allowed to indulge the ability in his home or most of his life. Somehow hide place brought a sort of peace and want to use it more, making him smile the entire time he slowly ate the apple in hand.

"Maybe, I should stay here?" He thought, shifting to sit back further on the long.

He was just taking another bite when he heard a growl. Jolting, the boy slowly turned to look behind him.

A wolf of gold, it's about scrunched high as it snarled towards him. He raised a brow at the creature and stood up, shifting the apple to his right hand as he reached into his back pocket with his left.

The hound steps forward and Shadow quickly pulled out his pocket knife, stepping back just once.

"Wouldn't chance it." He warned, putting the apple between His teeth again and bit down. He shifted into a more defensive stance, knees bent and his felt hand dusted behind the hilt of the blade. The wolf seemed to analyze him a moment, showing human-like intelligence and it smirked.

Startled by that, Shadow took the apple out and readied to ask a question when the crunch of twigs and brush of bushes sounded off. Two more wolves of a mirrored appearance showing up.

"That's cheating," he pouted, looking each hound over again as he begun to calculate the odds.

(Time to run.)

And he did, pivoting back as he went into a full-on sprint. The whistle of air made him jerk sharply to the right to dodge, a fang nipping his ear, but nothing more.

(These are magical creatures," he rationalized, knowing he can't truly outrun them. (Which means I need to fight them. With magic.)

Jerking again, he dodged another attack, swiping up with his small blade but missing his shot.

(I need a place full of water, but not the pirate cove I left... Mermaids lagoon.)

Smile rising, shadow glanced back and knew exactly where to go. The pirates' cove was west, mermaids lagoon east. A straight path forward and he should make it.

(I'm game.)

Plan set, Shadow stopped his side to side stride and ran straight, giving everything got till the floor was gone. Smirking, green eyes look down seeing the approaching sea and he looked to the wolves behind.

"End~" And he sank inside.

Not submerged like before shadow created a bubble of air before rising up and using his controls on the water the bring him towards a small piece of land just ahead, climbing on top. Gasp are heard all around, but he didn't care, eyes still locked on the wolves that watch him curiously, almost amused.

Then they jumped.

Each falls, but they don't sink. Paws badly scratch the surface of the water below as it ripples beneath them.

Shadow squinted at the sight And made a mental note of- (can I do that too?)

Not given much time to debate, a wolf lunged toward him which he quickly swept away with a decent sized wave. Whispers and gasp are heard all around gaining a small cocky grin as Shadow stood tall, tipping his finger back and forth, "tsk tsk doggies. You're in my element now."

The main wolf seemed to raise a brow. It's golden color glowing more vibrantly when it suddenly howled.

The ear-shattering screech made the boy flinch and cover his ears, hand squeezed tight till its end.

Expecting an immediate attack, he quickly went back in a defensive stance when he noticed. The extra wolves were gone... and the original had grown twice its size.

(What-?)

Green then meet blue.

Pausing, attention leaving the seated wolf. Shadow watched as a man of sun-bright blonde hair floats down, narrow crystal blue eyes set on his own green.

Pointed ears, long hair, fair face, and clothing the color of the forest itself... Shadows mouth drops as he found out who this was.

(P... Peter Pan!?)

 

 


	3. He is real

Blue eyes narrowed at ever-changing hazel. Pan took a step forward to charge the youth before him only to be stopped when the dark-skinned boy summoned water again, sufficiently blocking his path, shocking the blonde as his thin brows narrowed at the sight. 

"I suggest you keep your distance pan." The raven-haired teen spoke in warning. Blue eyes grow in size at the call of their, pan cautiously watching the mortal boy... A boy he was sure to have never met. 

Shadow grinned slyly at the expression he had received, leaning to his left, his hands planted firmly above his hips. "Yea I know who you are," He started speaking, moving his arm to point toward himself one finger centered between his chest "... But the question is, do you know me?" The question was an obvious taunt, the noirnet haired male seeming to be playing some sort of mind game. 

Peter narrowed his eyes as a displeased emotion filled him, his displeasure at being played the fool very apparent. Moving his fingers, the elfin man signaled for something in secrecy, the waters stirring as the sirens began to sing... But the mysterious boy quickly caught on, snapping his own fingers as he created a water barrier to protect himself from the creature below the waves, eliciting a scream from them as they backed away flopping their fin-like tails and grinding their now shark-like teeth. Blank green seemed to spare a moment to glance at them, no fear present in his eyes as he moved back to stare at the blonde prince once more. "Sirens?" He taunted, crossing his arms behind his back, swaying slightly on the small land he stood upon A light giggle flowing into the air. "Really? did you think I would not remember I jumped into a lagoon filled with them?" He continued to chastized.

This arrogant attitude of his seemed to make Pan even more upset and Shadow relished in it. Still gaining no response, the boy tilted his head giving the blonde another cocky smile. "Ok, you obviously think I am but a child, ignorant and foolish. Correct?" he changed his approach. It seemed to have worked.

Peter raized a brow now, resting his own much paler hand onto a leather strap tied around his waist. "So your not a 15-16-year-old boy?" He questioned, his soft-spoken voice calm with a hint amusement. 

Shadow grinned wide. "No, I am around 60 or so, I and my mother lost count after she reached around 100 and it became worse when she...died." He seemed to pause for a moment, his face flickering to pian for merely half a second before re-forming that arrogant smile. "Unlike me, she was completely human." 

This seemed to greatly affect the taller male as he registered the latest statement. Peter pulled in his chin seeming to debate on the words. (So he is a mixed bread... But the only creatures on that side of our realm with those color features are the earthbound spirits... And his accent is English so he cant be from the far... Wait!) "Wh-you cant be?" 

Shadow cut him off. "The son of the women you abandoned? Yes, I am." The darker featured boy saw pure fear seem to etch into the blonde's face and got bored- turning his view to the sky as he sighed. "I don't know how I got here... but I can really care less honestly." He mumbled half-heartedly, his mind formulating a few ideas's but none of them seemed to solid. 

His little daydream time had come to an end before he would like, The man before him 's demeanor visibly changing, Pan's blue eyes becoming dark and hateful. "This is what hook meant..." The blonde hissed out in contempt. "You're going back. We don't allow danger like yourself in our sacred realms mortal." He spat, his once calm tone cold and hateful. 

Sighing at the annoying tone, Shadow waved his finger. "Tsk Tsk, no blondie I'm staying, didn't you tell hook he doesn't belong in that world because he is different from them? and considering the fact that I am not a human either doesn't that apply to me as well?"

A growl escaped parted lips, bright strands falling forward as the man started to leer his aura threatening. "Like I want an abomination like you in this world... Theirs already was two left in the world you just came from. one already fell corrupt, and I won't even make a bet on that new mother of nature let alone you." 

The boy flinched from the others more hostile approach, images of his mother's story shattering before him, his expression filled with confused and dis-understanding. "Why did my mother love you?" He spoke out unintentionally, causing the silence to stir... feeling emotions swarm him, Shadow tried to shove them back, hoping that maybe the other didn't hear... but the expression on the elven male's face was starting to anger him, and didn't felt like this was something to forget anymore. anger, regret, and loathing filled him as he thought of the pain his mother went through. (It's all his fault!) His mind yelled. And he couldn't disagree. Tanned lips parting he readied to release his pent-up thoughts. 

"Why you worthless piece of shit!" He suddenly snapped seeing the other teen flinch. Tears began to stream down his face as the lyrics of the beloved song his mother would sing filled his mind. "She cried every night at the godforsaken window in pain, a pain that no matter how much I tried never went away singing that fucking song about you!" Tears had begun to obstruct his vision now but he didn't care. A crazed laugh escaped his throat as he finally broke completely, his body ridding of the pent-up hurricane he would call his life. "Y-You have the audacity to call me an abomination, yet I was the only one there for her!" The water around him started to boil and stir hurting the creatures around him, swirling and forming larger waves, quickly looking around he took notice and gasped, stopping immediately while clutching his chest to regulate his breathing and mind. 

"control..." he cried lowly. Taking a deep breath, Shadow put back on his mask and smiled, tilting his head off towards the right. "Whoops! sorry, haven't let loose since I was little, tends to be hazardous when I do." He apologized, pausing to take a few more calming breaths as he closed thick black lashes. 

Pan paused for a moment looking at the boy with sorrow. (shit... I messed up.) Scratching his head Peter began walking towards the boy just to get splashed in his face, the water drenching him completely: Each blonde strand now thin and clunked together, drops slowly coming off of each chunk. looking back up he furrowed his brows in annoyance. 

"I said keep your distance." The boy commanded, his voice a little frightened now... weaker. 

Pan stood to just watch the boy, seriously trying to understand this time. Pain had taken over the green emeralds along with fear, and it almost seemed as if he was ready to burst again. Letting out a deep sigh he pushed the cold lumps of hair back. (I should not have said what I did... all because I was jealous of hook getting Wendy doesn't mean to portray it on her child... Even if we are not supposed to have humans here.) He scolded himself, trying to think of the best way to handle his current predicament. The boy was right about one thing. He can not return this boy back from where he came. If the other mortals, the ones still aware of their existence and the elementals on the side. They will surely use him, thus making him a danger to all of their kind and the mortals as well.

thoughts settled, and his plan solidified, Pan looks to the boy "Um..." he muttered under his breath unsure of how to start this topic after making the boy clearly dislike him. Choosing his usual method, Peter gave a dazzling smile an attempt to try and distract the child, hoping his flirtatious act will make him loosen up like it did his mother. (They have to have something in common,) He rationalized as he saw the boys pout lips drop in confusion. "Sorry about what I said... I didn't mean it." He finally spoke out, seeing the boy shift uncomfortably, and he felt himself smirk. (yep, something in common.) "I was just upset about something before... It's A long story like I'm sure yours is," he explained, lying through his teeth. "So, let's start over! Do you mind telling me you name?"

Green eyes turned to aqua as both lids went wide, The raven seeming to be very thrown off by the taller teens change in tune. "EH!?" He shouted gaining a chuckle, which he chooses to ignore. "Don't you hate me, why waste your time?" He asked in disbelief. How does one just jump like that? One minute they hate him the next they are... Whatever that creepy smile was. (Whats wrong with this guy?) Shadow couldn't help ask as his brows furrowed close. 

Peter began to laugh more clearly now, shaking his head side to side- taking two more steps as his view rised once more. "No it's your father I hate, just portrayed it on you a little... sorry 'bout that," he informed, stopping when he saw the boy's eyes shot to his moving feet... But luckily, no wave came to hit him. (I just started to get dry too, so that would be a hassle.) He told himself, keeping his flirtatious smile equipped. 

Shadow slightly bowed his head to show his acknowledgment, giving the elf a curious stare before throwing away his precaution and jumped off the rock. Feet lightly tapped the water, the boy swinging his arms before he gained balance, a bright smile of pure excitement showing. looking up, now use to this just learned skill, the noirnet slowly walked his way to Pan. 

Looking up at Peter with an innocently stare, suddenly bright blue irises caused the blonde to pause. (He looks so much like Wendy... his eyes... shift?) he halfway inquired, the boy taking him out of his thought when he watched Shadow tip-toe to get even closer, watching his face with equal curiosity. 

"You look exactly like my mom wrote you... but it feels weird to see the real thing." Peter heard the youth giggle out before stepping back with a mischievous grin once more, A hand resting on his hip. " it's like a weird form of Deja-vu" 

Pan chuckled again and slowly nodding his head in agreement. "The same can be said about you. I can see your mother through your eyes... its weird..." He confessed. 

Shadow shrugged, stepping back once more to increase the distance as his curiosity faded, his caution resuming. When he blinked, Pan witnessed eyes shift back into an emerald green, the boy's gaze still on him. "They tend to change based on my mood, kind of like a mood ring, except they work." Shadow jest, "but yes, sometimes I do have my mother's eyes..." 

The blonde smiled, just confirming it himself as he watched the younger teen. "Nice to know... So, can you tell me your name now, or do I have to beg?" 

The mortal looking boy flush slightly, looking down as he lightly kicked his feet. "Sh... She named me off of something about you... Sadly..." He whispered cutely.

Pan's grin grew at that, reaching out as he grabbed onto a piece of the boy's hair twining it between his fingers, lightly amused by the thin and uneven strands. "Does it have to do with your darker features?" (Much like your fathers.) His mind filed afterward.

Shadow glared at him, slapping the offending hand off and clicked his tongue. "Its shadow." He stated relaxing his arms behind him as he leaned back. "That's my name." He taunted towards the older of the two. 

Pan hummed, amused by the smaller teen. "Shadow huh?" He spoke out loud testing the name on his tongue. "Want to meet the lost boys?" He asked offering his palm.

Excitement filled the darker featured boy as he to begun reach for the outstretched hand then stopped, rapidly pulling away as a frown settled on his lips and a multicolored gaze settled in. "You plan to take me back don't you?" 

Peter sighed. "No, I do not lie, its a part of my code." 

Shadow stepped back a little more now, distrust in each step. "Humans in my world say the same thing, and it's just a big lie to get you to do what they desire..." 

Pan rolled his eyes at this and without warning picked Shadow up bridal style, taking off to the sky without even a word. The shock was so overwhelming that the kid just froze, ever so silent till they landed... And once they did, the boy jumped out and hugged the tree shaking. "Land oh sweet land of safety and no splitting!" 

Peter started to laugh watching him with a raised brow, out of obvious amusement from the newfound Phobia. "are you scared of heights?" He stated ina generally playful tone.

This earned a glare from the trembling form. "I like swimming not soaring, flying leads to complications and splatting."

Pan shook his head in disagreement. "And swimming leads to lack of air and drowning." 

Removing himself from the tree shadow walked towards him. "Not if you're good at it." He rebutted, his voice daring the other to argue and pan complied.

"Yeah? Well, then the same can be said about flying... And I'm good at flying." Peter retorted. 

Shadow in response rolled his eyes finally looking around to see animistic beings had gathered all around, some younger them him, others older. They seemed to be laughing at the trade of words the two had, yet scared when they looked directly at him... (Why?)

One of the older boys walked forward to pan. "whos this? I thought you only abducted female humans not pretty boys with bad mouths." 

Pissed at the last comment Shadow whipped him using water from the humid air. "like a pink-headed fool like you has room to talk." He taunted, his voice calm, condescending.

This seemed to catch the boys attention, cat-like ears twitching in post irritation as he faced Shadow ready to fight. "It's called Rose gold! you little-" 

Peter cut him off sighing. "Quiet Kyo" The boy huffed leaning back. 

Shadow eyed the calming figure carefully. The boy named Kyo wore a fur sash around his waist and leather armor over his chest, knees, shoulders, and elbows. He had cat-like ears and a tail that swished back and forth in annoyance. "huh... a real-life neko?" He mouthed out loud by mistake.

The boy was ready to snap at him once more when a taller teen cut him off smiling wide, his white hair stunning shadow for a moment. "Hey, nice to meet you new kid! the names Sly! I'm a bat like humanoid and this guy is Kyo. He's a cat just like you said." The new figure greeted.

Shadow slightly bowed his head smiling in return. The man wore all leather, only one fur sash, its location around his neck. green eyes look back and see white wings, smiling slightly at the sight. "Cool wings. my name is Shadow," He was going to say more when another being from the group came up to him. A kid around 13 years old he would guess watching the way the little one smiled at him. 

"My name is Loy!" 

[pronounced Lo-oi emphasize the oi like Scottish people do]

Shadow greeted him with a similar gesture eyeing his appearance thoroughly. The boy had furry pants edging down to his knees and a puffy chest patch over his abdomen, beginning to collar around his neck and down his chest. Loy seemed to be raccoon based on the stripe's of grey white and black on his tail and ears.

Giving a small nod, Shadow readied to speak once more when he was suddenly pulled against Peter shushing him proficiently "This is Wendy's son. His father, whom you guys already know bought him without permission... but since he has magic abilities he will be staying in our world. with us, and not Hook."

Green flipped to blue as they widen and Shadow pushed off, to properly face the man, feeling full on confusion hit. "Wait... Hook is my father!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... its been awhile since I continued this... well I have now lol. this is a simple romance and will not be too long, whether or not to make more couple I do not know yet, so far the only created ones are to be Peter an Shadow. If you want any other just ask cause I will be making quite a few characters about 3 more aside from the 3 you've seen on the lost boy side. and possibly two very important pirates alongside hook, there are a lot more people but making and an over numbered group are kind of annoying sometimes. THAT'S ALL!
> 
>  
> 
> Also! this book is tied to another of my original works called "Natural Betrayal: The broken husk. This story is NOT a yaoi sadly and is carried on my partner account called The-Trad a three-man account on wattpad. This story addresses the past and moves to the future. Some of the characters will appear in here as well as some from this story on there's. So if certain facts allude you, like what is happening to the earth, those questions will be answered in time on Erida's Story. That's the main characters name... that's all really now, bye bye!


	4. The pirate... and my Father

**L** ean legs swayed back and forth beneath a branch, the forest ground a good ten feet away, but it didn't scare nor frighten the host... such a fall was easy to land, unlike the height a certain blonde had taken him. Green eyes blinked continuously shifting multiple times as the past confession made its way through his mind... Shadow felt so conflicted... (Why did mother never tell me... why was it that even pan knew?) Picking his feet up Shadow pressed his back against the trunk of the tree, clutching his legs close as his knee's collided with his shoulders.

The boy clenched and unclenched his fist over his fabric pants debating in silence. A light jingle resounded nearby signaling that the elven male was approaching. Sighing the boy shifted his body once more making room on his knees for the miniature elven girl beside him to land. He felt a smile etch on his lips when a golden glow landed in the readied spot, the being within loosely dropping her legs to hang off the edge of his knee. Curly green blonde hair draped down past her thigh, her short white dress contrasting greatly from the confusing hue. "Hi, belle..." He mumbled. Even though everyone called her Tink or Tinkerbelle just didn't like repeating it: Too many said it way too often. So, to make sure the girl knew when it was him speaking to her he resorted to the name Belle, simply because of the way she would ring when in flight or when speaking.

The little woman smiled back at him waving her hand in greeting knowing how the half-mortal still lacked the capability of understanding her. A crunch was heard behind her and she turned smiling at her best friend, Pan. When Shadow's eyes rose towards deep blue he frowned. "Need something your highness?" he sassed. 

Peter just laughed in response leaning his elbow onto the non-occupied knee smiling wide. "Nothing much Shadow just seeing how you're doing." He quipped joyfully but somewhere hidden the ravened boy could sense that the matter was not that simple... No, the blonde was testing him, he just doesn't know what that test is. 

"I'm good Pan as you can see, Never better," Shadow stated sarcastically, waving his hand around as his head as he leaned closer to his right shoulder. 

The same blue eyes narrowed now, a mischievous grin plaguing the boy. "Really? Then why is it I hear of you avoiding us, especially me?" 

Looking away Wendy's son closed his eyes shrugging without care. "You are delusional"

Keeping his Cheshire expression Peter removed his hand planting his head onto one of the boy's leg junction, the currently free hand raising to twine the boy's darker hair. He hated to admit it but he loved the thin and soft texture, and its color was very interesting like the boy's eyes... Whenever the sun hit the moon laced strands, it became a daring black blue, but in the night, vanished, contrasting even the darkest shadow. 

Shadow felt a pleasant hum vibrate in his throat from the simple interaction. It was quite comforting. Images flooded his mind with distant memories and Shadow couldn't help laugh. Tink jumped up poking his shoulder curiously, giving him a general idea of what she wished to know. "It's nothing Belle, just remembered something funny my mom did." Seeming excited the girl nodded her head with a wide smile showing pearl-like teeth. 

Peter watched silently, twirling the dark hair once more. "She want's to know the story... tell us what Wendy did."

Shadow shrugged lightly kneeing Pan off of his comfortable spot. "It's really nothing, just when you play with my hair it reminded me of when she had me grow out mine to pretend I was a girl. She constantly played with it braiding and high tailing it... it was so to hid my existence from the world... though it was not funny then, I can't help laugh at it now." His face softens to one of long-lost joy, a rare expression crossing his face. "I kind of miss her playing with it."

Rapidly shaking his head, he sighed returning his view to the elf before him. "I want to talk to hook... I want to know the meaning of all those unsent letters to my mom, the reason he brought me here... I cannot stay in the dark about this pan." He told the other, pleaded.

Peter's facial expression became serious now, the blonde arching far to close towards the youths face. "Ok... But you must make a deal with me in exchange." The sudden serious tone had caught the leaner boy by surprise. Holding his breath Shadow slowly nodded his head up and down, his eyes wide in worry... Then pan smiled. "You have to call me Peter." 

"Denied." Shadow hissed, and the blond jumped frowning as he raised his finger up, his brows slouching with disappointment and unhappiness. 

"Oh come on, it's just a name!" He whined 

Shadow crossed his arms looking away. "No thanks, all the lost boys call you Pan, Hook calls you Pan, so I will call you Pan" He stated flatly.

"But Wendy called me Peter." Came the unexpected fireback.

Green eyes glared into teasing blue. "That's not fair." 

The blonde smirked jumping off the branch, lying flat on air, two hands behind his head as he relaxed his eyes. "Who said anything about being fair?" 

Shadow huffed crossing his arms and looking away from the other slightly annoyed. He hoped if he was silent long enough that the mischievous prince would take his leave... but he stood in place... not moving an inch. 

"I'm waiting~" Peter sang.

Snapping the kid hit him using water watching as the older teen fell off balance flailing his arms. When he stopped, he looked up to Shadow ready to snap back when he was greeted with a snarky grin. "Please take me to the pirates Peter?" 

Feeling competitive he bowed his head before roughly grabbing the other earning a scared yelp. "Yes I'll take you, but as punishment, we're flying." 

Shadow clung to the others arms kicking his feet rapidly. "No, no, no! you know how I feel about thi- waa!"

Peter suddenly threw him up into the air making him rise past the trees and fly momentarily before slamming back into pale arms. Clenching for dear life he somewhat cried breathing out heavily in pure fear. The elven teen laughed shaking the kid a little. "Oh come on trust me a little I won't drop you" 

Shadow growled punching the man's arm, but it just gained more chuckles. "Ass hole!" He fought but Peter just continued laughing, flying even higher. 

"stop being a brat and maybe next time we'll walk, if not... I'm teaching you how to fly as the next punishment." He looked down into terrified aqua eyes. "Does that sound good?" 

The boy growled glaring at him with enough hate to kill. "You do that and I'll test what taking the water from your bloodstream does." 

"Sounds interesting!" 

Groaning The raven-haired boy covered his face with his palms. (Can I just not deal with him?)

 

**~Hook~**

 

Dark jades trailed around in un-amusement and annoyance. The package he had stowaway on bored had vanished. He remembers Tinkerbelle yelling about something jumping over bored and the blonde flying away to find it... But was it his son? It couldn't be, not even Wendy would do such a crazed thing... (Is he alive... And if he is, did Peter Pan find him?) Irritation building Hook waved his curved sword forward yelling at the crew once again. "For the love of all gods, find the damn boy! Yer'all useless I swear." Annoying laughter filtered behind him and he found his temper finally snap. Without hesitation, he swung his hook blade towards the intruding elf just to be stopped by the blondes' short sword. "What do you want ye pointy ear'd bastard."  He lowly spoke.

Adorn with a playful curve across his lips, Peter raised a brow. "Didn't you just demand to find this boy?" Twirling his blade he unclasped their clashed blades and floated back near the darker featured child. The boy kept an indifferent expression as he stared at the wavy-haired man, his irises changing, forming all sorts of hues that would only belong to the sea.

"Hello, Hook... Or should I say, Hawk?" The boy questioned, keeping both arms behind him as he approached the other tilting his head as he measured only slightly above the other's chest. "well you're a giant... how did you and mom create me without her getting crushed in the process?" 

"Pfft!?" Peter quickly covered his mouth hunching over as he looked away. (I can't believe he just said that.) 

Also feeling amused by his son's blunt sentence, Hook decides to give it a response "Easy she rode on top." 

The boy's expression shifted to one of horror as his face lit up slightly. He turned to pan to see the blonde still laughing if not more and back at Hook confused on the fact that he even got a snarky response back. "......"

The pirate smiled as he watches his now muted son and placed a large hand to ruffle his hair. "You can call me Hook; hawk was a fake name... though I wish I could have told her that." Seeing the boy's face shift in discomfort he pulled away taking a deep breath as he planted his hands-on ether sides of his hips. "Now, can you give a name? I was never able to reach that world after the chaos my leave cost me to age rapidly."

Feeling confused Shadow turned to Peter with knitted brows. "Age? Your kind can... I thought it was only me cause I'm a half-breed?" 

"No boy." Hook responded gaining the attention of the two. "We only age out of our element, me, and three others all control the Balance of this world, Peter the land, Tink the sky, Tiger Lilly the flame, and me the sea... if one of us leave the world is ruptured and our body starts to deteriorate like the element we control... it's like the aging in yer mother's world but far more painful and costly."

Nodding his head the kid walked closer. "ok... Well to your previous question... My name is Shadow." 

Frowning the pirate glared at Peter who was smiling wide. "Dear the lords, how I hate Wendy's obsession with you... to name him that is-" 

"Adorable~" Peter cut off as he pulled the younger boy into a hug. "Hey, better shadow then ship or pirate, that's the only other trait you have she could have named him after all." 

Rolling his eyes Shadow slapped him off. "You are annoying." 

Feigning hurt Peter floated upside down clutching his heart. "You wound me deeply! My poor heart." 

Laughing back,  black-hair shifted as the owner faced him. "If you want I can stop your heart, the pain will end immediately, and you'll also get to know what the lack of water feels like."

Flipping back right side up Pan shook his head, blond strands falling down lopsided from the sudden shift. "No thanks go play with the sea water instead." 

Hook groaned clapping his hands together. "Stop flirting Pan and Shadow what this about water control?" 

Scoffing the Blackett faced his so-called father crossing his arms. "Flirting involves actually gaining romantic attention, what he's doing is teasing. And by water control, we mean this." Raising his hand water followed its path, the wielder wearing a sassy smile as he watched the pirates surprised look. "Yea apparently only being a half-blood means I can do that." Hawks mouth stood agape as he watched his son. (No he can't... only the four can control those things... unless...) 

"Hook you're about to drool sir." Covering his mouth the adult turned to his side to see his second in command.  The man behind them had long dirty Blonde hair, the strands almost reaching a caramel, his eyes a deep purple. The man was about twenty-one with a slender yet tall build. 

Hook eyed him annoyed, growling at the man. "Ah just trap it down your throat, I don't need to hear your smart remarks Smithy go back to being your silent indifferent self over at the wheel."

 

**[Bad IK I wanted it to sound close to Smee, but not be Smee because I want to use this guy in a coupling and be good looking... not a short old man lmao. PS hook is not in any coupling beside with Wendy, just saying.]**

 

Ignoring said command Smee walked to Shadow, both arms across his chest. "Hello Shadow, I'm the Pirate who knocked you out cold and dragged you on the ship for Hook, hope you're not the grudge-holding type." He confronted the boy.

Lifting a brow green eyes carefully scanned the pirate before him, his face was blank and his tone hard to read... but still Shadow could tell he was joking with him, even if the other seemed to almost lack emotion. Giggling He put his hand out to shake the others. "I don't hold grudges, at least not after I get revenge." He informed, playing along.

Nodding Smithy shook back before turning to walk away. "Yea, that's a trait you and your father seem to share." And he walked away. 

"Still bad at socializing I see. Man if Aryan was here the poor pirate will never hear the end of it." Peter thought out loud.

Hook just waved his hand dismissively. "I've dealt enough with those bloody Indians, they keep setting me boat on fire because Tiger Lilly's brother can't take Smee's Remarks. He shouldn't keep trying to get that blondes attention if he's just going to get upset." 

Peter laughed nodding his head. "True... moving on... I brought Shadow here because he wanted to talk to you, but it's getting late and I have no thoughts of leaving him here at sea with you... if you want to bond with him meet at the mermaid's lagoon, he likes to go there a lot." 

Shadow was about to argue but was quickly shut down. "Ok Pan, it's better if you watch him, teach him about this world, whenever I'm done with work I'll inform the fairy." Hook agreed

Picking Shadow up again Peter nodded to the man, feeling the kid tense and clench his shirt. Flying high, the youth let out a cry and yelled at Peter in discomfort. "I told you I hate flying! And why can't I stay with Hook a little longer a day won't me-" 

"Hooks still ill... I don't want you to see what the night does to him... nor does he, that's why he agreed with me." Shifting the boy into a hug like position. Peter looked into Cerulean orbs. "Sorry Shadow I don't mean to be controlling of your life but you have a lot to learn before I can even think of letting you roam, including the fact that you are still unknown to many and have powers you shouldn't."

Considering the elven prince's words, Shadow mumbled an ok looking back down towards the surface. "So that's the reason you keep babysitting me... Then you better teach me quickly so I don't have to deal with you." 

He can feel a chuckle vibrate through the teens broader chest against his ear. "Sorry but it's not going to be quick Shadow." 

Rolling his eyes despite the other not seeing his lips curved up as he closed his now jaded spheres. "Whatever... I bet I can make it quick."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay~ so just so you know, like shadow said Peter is not flirting with him, its actually just the way he acts, I plan to take my time with their relationship but this is also a short story so it's not THAT much time. Also, I put Yaoi, but I don't know if I want to make this smutty or fluffy, help me out with the decision please, if not I'll probably just make a choice myself lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Gone?

Golden strands flickered and twirled under the pressure of the moonlight and winds. Rain coming hard with an unforgiving scream each time it collided with each and every individual target. Storms abused the surface of the many isles. The land fighting back with grains of sand and dirt in pure rejection to the request of being submerged. A wolf runs through bobbing tree's similar brethren scattered around in the same realm. Stopping at the end where the land is dismissed for the vast sea to show, golden spheres become more visible as shock and annoyance settle in.

(It seems Hook's condition has become worse this time around.) Another voice echoes into the first wolf's mind. Growling in contemplation another hums his agreement. (Yes... If this was to happen we should have warned him to go farther... it seemed he was so intent on finding his son he failed to realize his time limit nearing... a shame for the crew, is it not.)

Another growl resounds before the other wolfs seem to vanish into a light, each of them connecting to the first as his form shifts to a more humanoid appearance. Golden locks streak down to his back in edgy layers starting from his ears and down only leaving two long strands at the end. His face is long and narrow just like his wolven snout and his eyes are still a bright gold, with black lines following the bottom lid curving to follow the bridge of his nose ending at his nostrils. Lips curve down showing a single sharpened fang hovering over the olive tinted skin. His chest is bare sept for a fur jacket without sleeves, and his pecs is firm, muscles completely tone down to the end of a leather belt. An arm rest, over fur woven hips, a tail swaying between firm slender legs in agitation and another low growl erupts from his throat.

"Those pirate's need to find a way to control their unreasonable leader... Pan has enough to worry about thanks to that Shadow boy." Shaking the hateful thought a sigh followed out with more unsettling words. "It's not like I hate the boy, he's quite a character just like his mother... but the stress that comes with his very unexpected existence is not a good experience." Golds travel to survey the surrounding area when something catches his eye... dark features cover a person as they stand beneath the storm, the water parting as it reaches just a foot above them. 

The wolfish man sighs. (Speaking of whom...) Jumping from his spot, he lands before the boy... but he never turns to him, just kept on facing the sea with an unreadable expression. Not liking the obvious fact that he was ignored the golden featured man spoke. "Shadow... It's night. Does Peter know where you are?" The boy didn't move. "Do I need to escort you bac-" 

"Hooks dying..." silence. After watching the storm a moment longer the boy turned to the other his more serious expression currently worn showing how truly grown this boy really was. "You all try to hide it... but it's obvious, the lands are in turmoil because he destroyed the balance by being with my mom... even more so by bringing me here."

The man stay's quiet, and shadow just analyzed him with swamp colored eyes. "Rafael... is it worth me staying here?" No answer. Looking back to the sea Shadow crossed both arms behind his back. "No... The real question is, am I here to replace my father... or destroy the balance..." 

"What about neither?" Rafael rebuts in an attempt to look for a better idea of what's going on. "Hook was far worse at the start... But he's gotten better... You being here won't affect this world." 

A light laugh escapes the smaller of the two. Green locking onto gold. "Then why does pan keep me under such intense watch?" Pale lips split to speak but tanned ones shush him ahead of time. "It's because I could cause chaos in this world... So I ask again."

" **Is it worth keeping me here?** " The wolf stares into intense emerald spheres... his body stiffens as he tries to think of a response and his throat clogs up. Confusion strikes him and the need to answer becomes overwhelming... But what does he say? 

Giving up he shakes his head looking below towards mud covered feet feeling the lump slowly fade just enough to speak. "To be honest... I don't know." He looks back up to see the boy now smile softly, his eyes a bright blue. 

"Thanks for the honesty... I don't know either."

 

**~~**

 

Cerulean irises opened to consistent jingling... A worried female voice following it causing the owner to groan. Rolling over a hand swipes at a bright light with hope to shush it. But it just seemed to cause it to increase its shrilling volume. letting out an aggravated sigh, Peter groans shoving his face into his pillow. "Tink... it's barely even morning... I don't enjoy waking up at high dawn... That's yours and Lilly's time, mines afternoon..." 

The brightly colored pixy pouted as her cheeks filled with air. Swaying her hips slightly she edged down and readied herself right near the male's head before swinging full force with her foot causing the blond to bolt up with a frown. "Fine! Just fine,'' I'm awake, happy now?"

Sitting upright Pan moved furred sheets off to shroud around his lap, his green overcoat gone to reveal a silken white tunic. Arching backward twin arms raise in curved aliment creating rapid pops from the end of his spin to rounded shoulder blades. Taking a deep breath, limbs fall and the owner turns to face the Fey with his usual cocky yet mischievous smirk. "Care to explain being my alarm clock Tink? Not that I really mind it." Rolling her eyes the fairy points towards the Neko child named Kyo, his tail is furrowed and sways almost aggressively.

Pan sighs as he analyzes the sight, piecing together the meaning all too quickly. "Shadow disappeared again huh? Why can't he behave..." 

The cat frowned even more as his color deepened into a dark red in pure rage. "That's not all... IT seems Hook is playing around in the woods with a pissed off Rafael... And you know how the wolf gets when people undermined his authority as guardian." 

Nodding the blonde jumps up grabbing ahold of his clothes slipping on leather straps as he spoke. "Got it, Tell Rafael to dismiss the pirate by my order, and that I and Hook will speak about Shadow TOMORROW... we need not let the two speak right after a storm and I need to get the boy more accustom to this realm... The last thing we need is more of this unbalanced chaos. Ok?"

Kyo nodded his head, turning around with a hastened pace. The blonde elf watched him briskly brush past the door slamming it with enthusiasm. Shifting his view, he met with Tinkerbelle's his smile forming anew. "Well, Tink... Where to first?"

 

~~

 

"Move away damn mutt, I've got nothin' to do with you, be on yer way." 

"How about you Leave filthy Sea rat! No need to come and spread your famine." 

The argument resounds into pointed ears giving the red-hued beast a never-ending headache... Never did this kind of situation solve with ease... Trouble was always right beside it. "Hook, Rafael I got news from Pan," the two quieted down turning their body to face the neko. 

Rafael being the man he was, crossed his arms with impatient and obvious anger. "Does this news happen to be what I already said?" K

yo rolled his eyes at this his hand resting on his hip as he secured his placement. "Let me say it first." The wolf tsked and Hook laughed. Taking a quick breath Kyo sighed. "Hook, Peter said to wait to see Shadow. You were far to close to the surface this time and have damaged his element pretty badly. Let it rest a day at least."

Hook nodded his head in acknowledgments and Kyo almost felt relief. That was till he opened his mouth. "Ok, I understand when noon comes I'll take my leave. Till then I will be searching for the boy myself-" 

"The hell you are!" The wolf yelled his eyes beginning to glow with rage. "Respect your boundaries, you dirty pirate!" 

"Oh, I am boy. As I recall the sea is beneath these lands meaning I still am very much in my BOUNDARY so as far as I am concerned I'd be in the right." the wolf was about to try to argue again when the pirate began to yell. "Edward, care to distract the so-called guardian for me!" as soon as the name slipped his lips, wolf ears went flat onto the blondes skull as a low hateful growl escaped olive lips. Kyo watched and felt his head begin to hurt at the scene he knew was about to happen.

Leaves rustled in the trees gaining all eyes, A man with dark blue eyes walking out with a cocky smile. His hair was short with ragged ash black strands, a red bandanna covering the top of his skull. The man wore baggy black Arabic pants with a red and purple sash at his waist. A baggy white shirt tucked in the v neck coming down to show almost all of his bare chest. The man was broad and muscular much like Hook, but his height came down a few levels from the giant. His age proximity about 25 at most showing a man in about his prime. Slowly he stops in front of the growling teen leering over him with obvious amusement. "you mean you want me to take the ol' pup on a walk eh? I see no problem here do you Goldy locks?" 

A harsh snarl left the dogs throat as he watched the other in disgust. "Go back to the sea filth. The last thing I'd ever do is walk with you."

Snapping his fingers the pirate shrugged a more devious smile playing on his lips as a black rope magically appears on the other's neck. "Too bad Goldy locks we're going. That's the whole reason, I was dragged here after all." 

Kyo's jaw dropped at the audacity of the man before him. (He just put a collar on Rafael's neck... HE JUST PUT A FUCKEN COLLAR ON RAFAEL!?) Even Hooks eyes widen at the tact his crew member had just used. And the golden wolf... He, he was done. Finished as soon as everyone registered completely what had happened the golden figure had tackled the other man onto the floor about to bite his face off when he was vaulted over into the trees by the very man he just attempted to kill.

Looking to Hook Edward saluted "well ima be busy. Once I get on the ship sail as fast as you can. My life's on the line now." He gently pulled the string grinning like an idiot. "Get it?" But before his terrible pun could get a response the string was yanked making him disappear in the same trees and bushes leaving a very confused cat and fish. 

Hook looks to Kyo and sighed. "Well, good luck ta ya... Edward is going to do a number to your friend compared to me... Having to deal with that overbearing enraged wolf won't be fun." 

Nodding in agreement the rose golden-haired boy sighed. "If you just left then the problem would have ceased."

Crossing his arms Kyo fixed his stance his ears standing straight as he locked eye contact with the dark-featured man. "If you want to find Shadow your best bet is mermaid lagoon. He made friends with quite a few sirens... And to our surprise, they've come to like him and have yet to attempt killing him... If he's not there I don't know. He, just like his mother, found out ways to disappear. Its a pain in the ass." 

At this Hook laughed rolling his shoulders back gaining a well-sounded pop. "Good to know, thanks, kitten. I will make sure to leave and be far from the lands this time. I won't be here long."

Kyo grunted an 'ok' then turned to leave. (Hopefully, he keeps that promise... And hopefully, I don't get murdered by pan or Rafael. They are not going to be happy about me informing Hook." a couple steps later he stopped his head tilting to the side confused.

"Wait... Didn't Peter tell us that he informed Hook that if he wants to meet with Shadow to go to the lagoon? If so I never have to tell them I said anything?" 

"Kyo~" The pink tinted male jumped turning to see Sly frowning.

"Yo-you didn-" 

"Hear that?" Kyo was cut off. 

Nervously the older teen laughed pulling at his ponytail and twirling his hair. "Keep it between us?" 

The bat shook his head. "Not happening, at least try to take responsibility." The white-haired lost boy stated. He casually walked to the now slummed kitty throwing his arm over his shoulder as he slightly towered the other male. "Don't worry I'm sure Pan won't care to ask. Or will forgive you." 

Kyo inwardly groaned. "I'm a dead man..." 

Chuckling Sly pulled him into a tighter hug. "No just soon to be troubled one."


	6. Sirens Queen

Water all around sounds shrouded by multi-directed waves: Twirling a boy swished his body upright to look up the distorted sun. The light broken and choppy, yet still enough to bring him warmth in the cool surroundings. A giggle was heard echoing threw, clear unlike the rest of the sounds. A girl with bright green hair hovering over her body covered in pearls and a scale like tail with the appearance of a plant. Bright violets watched him amused as her smile grew her pale pink lips vibrant to her ivory blue skinned body.

Her hands reached out grasping his cheeks and pulled him closer to her face centimeters away so that she could whisper. "You want to try visiting my home today?" She softly spoke the question hanging out in the silent, carried by the stream. A fined black brow rose up in question gaining another giggle. "If you let me kiss you, you can speak and breath under water, Shadow." this gained an eye roll, arms grasping her shoulders to playfully push her away.

Quickly swimming, the surface was breached the dark-skinned boy huffing for air. Wiping excess water from his face he swam to the nearest rock leaning his back against it. Looking from where he came the girl had followed swiftly pulling herself to sit on the same gray surface, her hand gripping her curly green hair to the side. "It's just a kiss." She taunted pecking his check earning a light gasp and glare.

Shadow waved his hand and rolled his eyes at her antics to make him flustered. "You know its really something for you to keep flirting with me when you hate my dad AND most of you attempted to kill my mom," he argued just gaining more giggles as if the conversation was silly. 

He could feel the girl hug him, a cheeky smile worn as she snickered more gaining a smile from the blunt boy. " yeah, I'm so sorry Shadow... But you are different! You can fight back and play. That's why I want to gift you our abilities like the fairies gifted pan."

Leaning back on her the boy smiled wider. "Yeah, yeah it's tempting but I don't trust you. How do I even know what will happen when its a siren queen messing around?" 

The girl shrugged and begun to pout. "Oh come on! it's been a week since you started visiting me. I won't hurt my only human friend. Especially not a cute one with the ability to control our element." She hugged him closer beginning to beg. "Please oh please, be the human to control our sector I don't like hook or pan. The girls just flirt with his cause he's hot and flirts back."

"Ouch! Am I really that bad? I understand hook, but come on I'm practically a god with this charm." The two disappointedly leaned back to see Peter floating above them with his normal charismatic smirk. 

Shadow sighed. "Great the babysitter finally found my runaway spot." as the sarcasm left his lips tink came down fighting the mermaid away earning a hiss and swing. Shadow could see some dust thrown at the mermaid making the girl spaz out and jump into the water disappearing. "Bye bye Erisa!"

A dolphin dive was made, the height enough for him to see the mermaid stick her tongue out at him and wave. When the boy turned back he epped feeling Pan pick his smaller body up. His scared blue reaching brighter angrier ones. "Shadow." the man growled out. " what if she killed you? That's their queen. If it was simply being near them that's fine but you can't go off swimming with them. Including when you don't even have enough control of your power to push back ocean waves." Kicking his feet the teen tried to jump off but Pan realized flying high immediately. "Try running after we're done talking." 

"oh just get off my back you damn Fuckboy! I can handle myself, so just leave me alone and stop beings an overprotective parent." 

Now the blonde was beyond pissed flying over the water he dropped the boy letting him smack with the water and crossed his arms. "God doesn't he understand he can't just wonder... Tink... Do you think I'm being over barring?" A bell sounded off and Pan sighed. "I don't want an actual response... And couldn't you have said no?" 

Tink huffed and flew away. Pan sighed again (looks like I pissed her off) looking down he watched the water for a little waiting... But the boy didn't come up. "... Did he?" before he could finish the thought he flew down straight to the water panicked. "Shadow!" he flew a little ways away "SHADOW!" Almost cold he was ready to dive in when a water whip grabbed him and pulled him down into the water.

The sudden indulgence of the see-threw element made him choke and his nose burn. When he surfaced he coughed and hacked out the liquid from his lungs. Blue eyes looking up to see glaring green on the beach side, the owner squeezing his shirt dry. "Ass hole" the boy mouthed out sitting on the sand and laying down. Peter took it that the boy was now waiting for him. Flying close he laid himself down on the ground, the sand reminding him about his soaked entire as it now horribly clung to him.

Reaching out he tapped a boyish face receiving a light smack and roll away. "I don't like being dropped a hundred feet... It hurts when you don't land right on the water." 

The blonde stood silent for a moment curling his hand. Softly he pulled the boy's shoulder to him and hovered above, an arm over each shoulder of the boy. "I'm sorry... This is a new situation for me. I and the lost boys grew up together... Aged together an learned, I'm the oldest so they listen to me no questions asked... But you, you don't ever listen and I swear you're testing my patients." 

"Oh, and you think your not testing mine?" The boy cut off. Crossing his arms Shadow looked away trying to ignore the presence above him. "I don't like people paying attention to me... Including when your only doing this because of my relationship with my mom..." His voice began to soften and his expression turned a little sad. "If I just said I was Hook's kid I bet you would have left me alone no second thought... You don't care about who I am. Just who my mother was to you."

Smacking his lips pan lowered himself towards the boy his brows low. "Is that what you think?" He asked, his tone low. "I pay attention to who YOU are Shadow, I barely knew your mom. I loved her none the less but it was more of a crush... She was different from other girls smart, bright, outgoing... And strong... A lot like you." Taking a breath Pan sighed his hand coming down to lift the smaller teens chin towards him with a single slender finger. "But I see your father too, stubborn, sarcastic, blunt... And then there's also what makes you unique... I see your shy side, how flustered you get when people pay to much mind to you. How cute you get when curious, your innocent reactions despite how much you say you are all grown up... I watch you because it's you. Your mom and dad may have to do with how I acted at first and how we meet... But I watch you because I CHOOSE to... Ok?"

Tanned cheeks turned light red the boy's feet shifting uncomfortably underneath the larger teen. Shadow gripped the hand beneath his chin and lightly tugged it to look away again in a bashful response. The only words leaving his mouth being. "Flirtatious Fuck boy." 

Peter heard the softly spoken whisper and laughed. "I'm not flirting with you," putting his thumb onto dark lips he traced the smooth skin earning a trembled gasp. "This is flirting." he lowly whispered pressing against the boy.

"The fuck!? You pedophile get off me son!" A deep voice yelled gaining shocked green and amused blue. 

The elfin male jumped off smirking, his hands high. "I'm just messing with him don't worry, I don't take boys into my arms." He proudly stated winking at the pirate. 

Shadow watched the scene then looked at his father his blush still visible. (What the hell...) He thought to himself refusing the urge to trace his own lips. "Dad?" he whispered not trusting his voice too well. Coughing he cleared his throat and stood up patting the sand off as best as he could. "Um when did you get here?" he tried to detour the conversation. But Hook was focused on glaring at the effeminate blonde. Sighing the dark headed boy crossed his arms. "You know the mermaid queen actually has kissed me on the cheek and attempts to kiss my lips right? But who cares anyway it's just lip locking so let's get over it... I am so bye!"

Hook jumped rushing to his sons' side and pulling him close. "Whoa whoa, little one, kisses here are not that simple! Not fer us magical folks. Your first kiss is precious." 

Peter scoffed. "He was in the human realm I'm sure his first kiss is long gone."

Hook snarled ready to argue but Shadow cut the two his eyes wide. "What? Wait my first kiss is important!? What happens!" 

Now it was Pans turn to become worried. "Oh god..." 

Hook seemed to become more agitated. "Oh, will ye look at that! not only did you almost let a damn siren take me son's first but you almost did. He's be in better care with me." 

Shaking his head Pan grabbed Shadow placing him behind himself. "Don't worry Hawk I got him. I can handle taking care of him... I will explain to him about this matter back home... The sun is beginning to fade and you need to leave... We will talk more about you taking Shadow MAYBE! another time ok?" scoffing the tall man swung his curve blade clashing with peters small Rapier. "Hook leave or else! You were asked to go a long time ago I need strength to keep the land strong and your constant storms haven't helped."

Shadow felt the air begin to rise and looked over to see the sea level rising. Panicked he shoved the dark-featured man away, his eyes covering to a swamp-like color. "Please leave. The sea level is rising. I'll be here at mermaid lagoon tomorrow too so just come early... Ok?" 

Debating gem green watched his son. Then the shocked elf. "... Fine... I will take my leave. But Peter! You better take care of my son and let me have my time with him tomorrow... I deserve that much." 

Nodding Peter pulled Shadow close again. "That's fine... Just at least give my element a break."

A silent argument seemed to build between the two but never broke into a more physical one. Hook turned and sighed no more words leaving his lips as he disappeared into the sea. Peter picked Shadow up immediately and flew home, placing Shadow down only when they got to his room the fur bed breaking the small fall. 

Shadow, confused tilt his head. "Whats this first kiss thing?" He asked curiously, little did he expect for Pan to pin him down his lips ghosting over his own. But they never touched. 

"Your too open Shadow... If I had kissed you your soul would have been bound to mine... Forever. I kissed your mother in order to cancel mine... When you kiss a human it does nothing versus when you do a creature of your own realm. You may be half but I suggest you learn to defend yourself from those who want to use you... This world is dark, I have only shown you the light."

Nodding Shadow picked himself up trying to make a gap. "Ok... I understand," was all he could muster when his head became chaotic like it did now. His heart was rapid and cheeks were flushed. Never had the boy felt himself become this way but he ignored it. "Um, can I go back to my own be-" 

"No... I'm keeping a tighter watch on you now. And unless you want your soul bounded to me, I suggest you behave... Now, you can start calling me overprotective cause this whole babysitting job just got a whole lot more complicated."

 

**~~**

 

Blood fell down in streams onto a black wire, arms held to either side high in the air. A snarl left canine lips, and golden hair drooped down. The orbs of the creature glared at the cut up mortal before them, the person panting as much as he, but it was clear who won. "Bastard!" He snarled trapped in the black web made from nonother then the infuriating pirate ahead. 

He could hear a low chuckle come off from the sitting male. "Your too cute pup." The pirate jest earning another growl. "Still mad I stole your first kiss? You know you were so cute then, gasping beneath me." 

Another growl sounded off. "You fucken pig! Stop playing with me!!! Messing around when I was just a kid too young and stupid to understand you were just playing me..." The wolf bit his lip looking down. "I hate you so damn much..." 

The males blue eyes watched as the wolf seemed to regress back ears going flat. Picking his weight up he tipped the teens chin just watching the aggressive creature. A cannon sounded off and he looked away for only a moment, returning to hurt golden eyes. "There's your rescue ship. Take your leave."

Sighing he watched the wolf a moment more. "What if I don't want to?" 

A hollow laugh left the other. "You had no problem running when you fucked up. I mean come on running when you accidentally bind a soul to yourself that's bitchy. You should have just stuck to women and never got curious." nodding Edward released the webs pulling the wolf close and locking their lips. He could feel the sting of the pointed canines cut him but didn't pull away keeping the male close.

He could feel the blonde slack against him and give in letting him know it was safe to stop, pulling away he pushed a few stray strands. "Can I stay if it means binding my own soul to you?" 

Glazed golden spheres watched with betrayal and fear. "Will you run again... If you do I won't forgive you... Not again." the cannon sounded off again and the man pulled back looking towards the ocean. Rafael noticed and bit his lip pushing the pirate away. "Never mind just leave... It's not like your heart will ever belong to me... It's full of someone else, and id rather not hurt myself again."

Edward panicked reaching out but only grasped empty space... And the cannons fired again. "If only I could just love you..." he mumbled turning to the sea once more. "Coming home, back to the sea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Did another chapter and showed a lil action with the coupling. By the way, there is love triangle when it comes to Rafael, he loves Edward whom loves another but feels tied to the wolf as well. I will put more of that later as well as smithy and Kyo's enjoy!


	7. Emotions

Warm and stuffy a light groan escaped tanned lips as a small body shift to face up, his back on the soft bed rather than his belly like usual. Green eyes blinked a few times adjusting to the morning rays before deciding to rise, but the weight on him was more than before. Shifting he tried to slide out when hands hugged around his waist a squeak emerging from his at the sudden sensation. Deep chuckling was heard, the feeling vibrating on his flat stomach. Pink raised to his face and he placed both palms against the shoulders below trying to push a certain man off.

The olive tan man placed bare muscular arms down to rise, his blonde hair falling down to cascade over the boy beneath, the entire yellow curtain hiding the second person completely. A smug smirk was on the larger teens face his blue eyes half open. "Good morning to you Shadow... And where do you think you are going?" 

The boy frowned looking at the man's toned chest and abs. "Where the hell's your shirt? Only a girl would be happy about sleeping under a half-naked man." 

Peter laughed letting his hand rise to twist and play with black hair. "Ha, anyone would be happy to sleep next to me half naked." 

Shadow scoffed looking away his knees pointing up as he slid his feet close, so to keep the gap between them. "You're annoying, I really hate that cocky flirtatious attitude of yours." 

Pan chuckled again resting his weight down onto shadows shins the boy's feet rising as his lower leg held the heavy blonde up. "Good leg power." 

The man jest earning a tsk from the other. "Maybe I should call you a Pedo as well." 

Now Peter frowned. "To get the title I have to at least look way past twenty and actually do something to you."

Shadow smirked realizing he hit a nerve. "Oh, and pressing your half-naked body isn't a form of sexual harassment?" He sassed fully intending to piss the man off... But instead, he got a smirk... And it was one he knew very well. 

The blonde's arms settled around the noirnet rose up, gripping the youths knees and forcefully parting them. Leading them around his wider waist as Pan settled his own body between the boy's thighs. 

Shadow turned a bright red and his eyes went wide. "GET OFF!?" He yelled and tried to swing at the man but both arms were gripped and pinned above his head, the Elvin man lowering with his smug grin to tower over the smaller boy.

Green eyelids lowered in a bashful manner. Peter eyed him for a moment sitting back as he pushed a few hair strains back. "Isn't that the outfit you were wearing yesterday?" 

Shadow glared at him. "Oh wow! Thanks, Einstein I never would of known... No shit! You made me go straight to sleep!" Peter nodded his head in confirmation. His hands trailed down gripping the end of the light blue shirt and tugged it up. "For the love of everything get off me already!" 

Peter sighed using his other hand to pick the boy up into a sitting position before ripping the shirt completely off his head. "You need to change brat, quit complaining." he then tugged the boys pants earning another squeak. 

"S-seriously h-h, hands off!" He stumbled closing his thighs as best he could with the blonde still wedge between his legs, His effort just pulling the blonde tighter against him. "P-peter..." he whispered his chin lowered near his chest. His face beet red, rounded eyes a very bright blue watching him warily.

The Elfin male felt heat rise up into his own face freezing at the adorable sight. (So not into boys.) his mind sarcastically stated. "Uh." was all he managed. Swallowing, he took a deep breath and pulled away. "Anyway... I'm going to find you something to change in, ok? So make sure to get those current clothes folded on the side so we can wash them." sitting up shadow settled his hands between his lap his head low and shoulders slumped. His still blue eyes bashfully looking up into Peters as he silently nodded his head.

When Peter left the room Shadow curled up even more, a small hand coming to push back his ruffled hair. His heart was beating rapidly and a weird feeling was staying in the pit of his stomach. Starting to feel scared his eyes watered a little. "Peter?" he called out completely confused, but no response. His eyes watered more and he tried again, the words coming out soundless. He sniffed and curled up even more. (I'm so confused mom... What is this?) 

A warm arm gripped his shoulder and he turned to see that the elfin man had already returned the new clothes presented on the side. "Shadow what's wrong?"

The boy sniffed reaching out to the blonde and hugging him his head curled into his chest. Blue eyes went wide the owner confused by the others begging response. He watched Shadow a little longer before placing his own arms around the teen protectively. "It's ok," he whispered unsure of what to do. Then it hit him. (He... I need to be careful... It's obvious his mother sheltered him too much to understand things like earlier... What I did probably confused him to the point of becoming scared.) He told himself a slight note being made in his head.

(I shouldn't do that again...) He continued to think, but the more he thought on it the more shocked he felt. (Wait, why did I do that!?) 

The sobbing stopped by then and the boy seemed to relax. Pulling off deep green gazed at him. "S-sorry." Shadow mumbled his eyes a little worried. 

Peter felt himself blush at the sight and looked away immediately. "It's fine... Here." he passed a small fur sash the silver color bright and contrasting the boys' dark tan skin. With the skirt were small black leather shorts and an armored top that covered his torso an chest, along with another fur garment being what seemed to be a scarf. 

"Um... This looks to show a lot of skin," The youth commented, obviously unhappy.

Peter sighed. "Yea well its summer here all the time you can't keep wearing a big sweater and jeans ok? 

Shadow nodded his head. Putting the cloths down to the side. "Ok, where do I change?" 

Peter pointed off the bed. "Anywhere in the room, I'll be waiting outside. Once you're done we go to mermaid lagoon but DON'T get in the water ok?" 

The boy nodded scooting to the edge of the bed and sliding his feet off. "Mkay..." he mumbled. 

Peter nodded watching for a second then got up. "See you in a little... Oh!" turning he gave a small green string two golden bells attached at the end. "Tie up your hair ok?" 

The boy nodded taking the string. "Ok..."

 

**~Mermaid Lagoon~**

 

"Aw he looks so cute! Just like the rest of the lost boys." squealed one of the girls, the mermaid fawning over the currently blushing Noirnet. 

"he really does, but that dark skin of his makes him stick out so much." voiced another gripping his hair and twining it in her own hand. He desperately wanted to slap her off but knew not to be rude when they were just complimenting him.

Another woman swam up flicking the fur skirt. "Hey, Peter Pan why are you with him today anyway? And you played dress up?" 

The blonde smiled pulling the boy away from the girl's arms and into his own lap. Patting the teens head like he would a child. "Hooks suppose to come and take temporary custody of the little one here."

Shadow clicked his tongue slapping him off. The girls giggled at the show one of them leaning down on the rock. "You sound like your his daddy" The girl pressed her arms together to show off her cleavage. "I'd be happy to have a sexy father like you." She flirted winking. 

Peter laughed tipping the boys chin, to force him to look at him. "Hm, am I Shadow?" 

The boy scoffed and shoved him off jumping over the mermaids to walk on the water. "Flirt with the mermaids all you want, I will sit over there."

Peter laughed waving at the green-eyed boy, watching him leave. "Ok, make sure to behave." he jest earning little giggles from the flirtatious mermaids near his lap. 

Shadow glared at them. (Stupid whores. They are worse than mortal ones.) Pouting he threw himself on the same rock he sat the days before when he hung out with Erisa. (I prefer her over them.)

From the distance bright Azures watched Shadow. The water before the boy seemed to bubble a playful smile taking the boys face. Sitting up he watched a green-headed girl jump up her face meeting with the boy. Scared he jumped up about to yell the dark headed kid's name when he noticed a hand on both the girls and Shadows mouth. The boy pushed her off still smirking and the girl giggled. 

"Aw, you stopped me again!" He heard her yell. 

Sighing he returned his attention to the flirtatious mermaids, deciding to flirt back and calm himself. (So he knows how to protect himself after all.)

Shadow kicked his feet lightly in the water, feeling happier now. "Nice to see you Erisa," he stated earning a smile. 

"Same here Shadow. By the way, you look absolutely adorable right now. Do you think next time you do dress up I can choose the outfit?" She requested.

The boy shrugged. "I don't see why not." 

The girl laughed sitting up right next to him and leaning on his shoulder. She glanced over and saw Pan her eyes narrowing. "Why is he here." she hissed with distaste. "He destroyed our fun yesterday." 

Shadow glanced at the elfin male then towards the Siren. "He has to babysit me since I still have my first kiss."

The girl froze then. Picking her body upright she stared at Shadow wide-eyed. "Y-you what?" Starting to panic she covered her mouth. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know!" pushing her head back she sighed. "Guess I have to wait till you fall in love and kiss someone... Only then can I take you to visit my home." 

Shadow smiled at her a more calm feeling in his stomach. "I'm glad you are a good person Erisa... Peter warned me that people will try to forcefully bind my soul just to use me." 

The mermaid nodded her head turning to face him. "He must be referring to the old queen. My mom."

Using her finger she traced the boy's lips a bored expression on her face. "Long ago my mom kissed a pirate so to make him forever loyal to her. But when she wasn't looking he fell for another, a wolf of gold." 

Shadows green orbs open completely. "Wait Raziel fell for a taken man?" 

The mergirl laughed shaking her head. "No, the Pirate wasn't my mom's lover she plays with all men of the sea like her toys... The poor pirate was forced to have his soul bonded to her... Funny how he messed up and did the same to another afterward."

Shadow was about to ask her more about the story when a net all of a sudden took her lifting her to a ship that just became visible to his eyes. "The ship can turn invisible!?" he stated surprised. 

The mergirl, on the other hand, didn't care. "Who cares get me out!" 

Laughter was heard and a tall man jumped down on the rock next to Shadow. "Heya kiddo!" looking over, Shadow saw the black-haired man glare at the green-headed girl, a smile still on his face. "And you should not talk about other peoples lives." 

Before the mermaid or pirate knew it she was cut down. The man looked at the boy getting slugged in the face. "Sorry, my hand slipped," Shadow stated his head high his eye leering at the pirate. "I just hate two timers."

Walking on the water he offered his hand crouching low. Erisa taking the presented limb. "Wow nice punch." she giggled. 

The man behind the boy rubbed his jaw surprised. "Damn that's new," he stated before deciding to climb up the boat sitting on the ledge. "Hook I think your son hates me." 

A lighter toned laugh left a blonde figure the man leaning over the ledge, his lilac eyes meeting Gem green. "Well Shadow do you hate Edward? I've always thought he was easy to dislike." 

Shadow silently watched the man his name barely coming to his mind. "Smee... Smithy?" he asked seeing a small smile. 

"Yep, nice to see you again Shadow. Now Come Aboard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I made another Chapter. I originally name it father and Son but sadly I didn't even get to where I planned instead just showed some Peter x Shadow soooo I called it emotions.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Keepers of the Flame

Waves moved, carved wood flowed. Bodies within followed along each swaying. Each wave pulling them back and forth, repeating continuously. Within the ship Shadow relaxed in the feeling, relishing in the motion since he couldn't the other times before... But it wasn't that enjoyable. He couldn't help glare at that man named Edward. Memories of the gloomy Rafael still very fresh. The pirate noticed an smiled nervously at him. "Um... Can I help you sea prince?" He jest just gaining a stronger glare. 

"You visited Rafael yesterday didn't you?" Shadow bluntly asked gaining a slight jump. 

"Um... Me and your father visited the land yes..." Edward slowly spoke.

Shadow sneered. "And you just happened to hurt that wolf huh? I wonder how is it that despite the fact that your not actually with Erisa's mother... How do you still hurt him?" The pirate froze his eyes wide and his expression confused.

Sighing the pirate shrugged. "Well, my souls bounded to Eris and threw an accident He's bounded to mine... I care for him, I do, but a soul bound beats anythi-" 

"Bullshit!" you could hear smithy chuckle in the back but he kept himself quiet, enjoying the show. Shadow crossed his arms his head held high as he leered at the older and larger man. "My mom loved my dad with no soul bounding... She loved him more than anything, even more than her books about pan... And he loved her, did he not? Love is not a force or predetermined thing. Now I may be new to this and have yet to feel or experience a soul bond but if you truly love someone you would be capable of fighting against the false love because THAT is what love is. It's not a magical thing that always stays and happens it's hard work." Looking at the ocean Shadow saw pan still sitting with the mermaids a slight pout forming. "If you don't love Rafael, don't play him... Help him give up, or you work on never giving him up... It's that simple." 

Smithy smiled walking near the broader pirate. "Wow, so a sixteen-year-old boy is smart enough to give you a solid answer on how to handle your situation? How sad." 

Edward smirked back at him. "Call it the wisdom of his mother. She was quite clever... And don't give me shit when you and that Indian can't get anything going... He fights so hard for your attention and you just ignore him." 

Now frowning Smithy sighed. "He likes fighting me for god knows why... It's tiresome." 

"Maybe its cause he loves you... Doesn't he always try to make you bet A kiss to him?" 

The blonde glared at him readying his pistol. "No, he makes a bet on a first... No kissing is said." Edward smiled wider. "A first? Well, the more innocent one would be a kiss since you still never bonded... But he could also be referring to splitting your leg-" *boom!* "ouch my fucken ear!?"

Shadow watched wide-eyed at the scene. The blonde just shot his gun right next to the black haired pirate's ear. The poor man hiding them mumbling constantly. "Their ringing, their ringing, I fucken hate you, their ringing." He couldn't fully comprehend the conversation they were having at that moment but the way they acted seemed to entail they were having a 'who can piss the other off faster' contest. 

Sighing he looked off to Peter again. "Why does it feel off?" footsteps were heard and he turned to see his father watching him with a smile. 

"Hey, Shadow." 

"Hook." he greeted back. But even with his father near he felt his eyes trail to the elfin blonde. "What are we going to do?" He asked. His attention still on the other. 

Hook noticed and leaned on the wood-sided wall. "Mm, well ye have already met the lost boys, fairies, pirates and mermaids... Pretty much all keepers of sky and water... But when it comes to fire and land you only met half. 

Nodding the boy faced his dad a little curiosity brewing. "Yea I have yet to meet the Indians... Tiger Lilly right?" 

The pirate smirked throwing himself to sit near the very small boy. "Yes son that's who we should introduce ya to... We are to trade thing with them today." 

The two could hear a tsk and then laughter. Edward hugging smee. "Oh goody, what perfect timing!" the larger one taunted. 

Hook sighed. "Edward watch it. Smithy will not hesitate to beat the livin hell out if ya." 

Edward just smirked facing him. "Oh, I can handle him." *pop!* 

Father and son watched as the blonde pirate punched the other in the face then threw him over bored. "Whoops." Smee grunted walking to the deck. "I'm checking the weaponry."

Shadow giggled kicking his feet lightly. "They really are funny." He snickered out. 

His father watched him with an adoring smile. "That cute face expression looks so much like your mothers." 

Blushing the boy curled up a bit. "Hm..." Hook felt the smile grow and one arm hugged the boy. "I'm really happy to finally have you here... I just wish she was too." 

Breathing in the larger man's scent the small boy felt relaxed laying back into the pirate. (Nostalgic...) he thought, a comforting feeling building up. "I wish so too..." 

The two stayed quiet for a while, hook taking the time to look at his son's features. (He has her features... But his colors are like mine... It's kind of funny... I wonder if I stood there and we had a girl would it look just like her?" Slight vibrations were felt and he looked more carefully at the boy. He could hear humming, a certain tune playing within his son's throat. A tune he heard many times. "Did she sing that to you a lot?"

Slowly nodding his head a soft peaceful smile took the boys features. "Yeah... It was her favorite song... Lost boy..." 

Rubbing the boy's arm comfortingly the father sighed. "I would sing it with you but I am no singer... My voice is horrid." he laughed gaining a broader smirk. 

Shadow opened the eyes that he closed not too long ago and looked his dad. "Yeah, your deep voice sounds like it would destroy any song." The youth felt a large hand pet his head and leaned into it. The silent resuming, at least till he glanced back at Peter. 

" **Did he kiss you?** " 

The boy flinched, his cheeks growing red. "N-no, I still have my first kiss. he hasn't done anything like that really... Just flirts too much unintentionally." 

Hook growled a little glaring at the blonde now. "Well if he touches you in any way inappropriate tell me and I'll kill him." 

(too late.) Shadow thought his expression disappointed.

Sighing he jumped up and splayed both arms on his hip. "Moving on, we should tell Pan you want to take me out of mermaid lagoon an to the Indians... He'll throw a hissy fit again if I leave with no warning. I'm sure you already know he's a control freak." 

Roaring, laughter echoed from the old pirate the man leaning back. "How true that is! How true that is." jumping up himself he waved towards the elf. "See ya pan taking my kid!" Pan jumped looking at the dark-featured man confused. Shadow saw him open his mouth but before words could escape hook pulled a lever and a hug shield went over the ship muting all noise and when he turned the wheel Shadow flew onto the floor from the pressure. 

(What the hell!?) He thought, seeing the whole sea move the boat with large waves. "Not expected..." he mumbled holding onto his sitting spot for dear life. "Not expected at all..."

 

**~The Rulers of Fire~**

 

The boat came to a slow stop, a slight bump jolting the ship once more before the final halt. Shadow, slowly rose up slowly. Looking at the surroundings. "Its the opposite end of the forest... Long redwood trees everywhere." looking up he saw a path up to a large cliff fire coming from the top. "Is that where they reside?" He questioned tilting his head. Not really waiting for the others he jumped up using the water to float him down. 

A woman was already there her orange eyes watching him with interest. A man with similar colored hair beside her. The woman had low pigtails and wore a leather chest wrap, her stomach showing and a small leather brown skirt, khaki pants right beneath it. Blue beads littered around the edge of each piece, feathers of gray following them. 

The male presiding by her side wore only leather pants. A khaki color with similar beads and feathers. He had dark black and bright blue tattoos all over in several lines around his torso, chest, and arms... His hair was a wolf tail ponytail that swooped down way passed his broad back. The sides of his head buzzed with more tattoos littering the spots. Both had darkly outlined eyes and very tan skin close to the dirt with a more bronze like tint.

Shadow smiled placing his hands behind his back looking up to both playfully. "Hi, I'm Shadow. Nice to meet you Tiger Lilly." He guessed looking at the other he smiled again gaining a shocked expression the cold glare. 

"He looks like Hook..." the male that was glaring at him murmured. 

Not liking the fact that the other looked at him rudely his smile became somewhat mischievous. "Wow, I didn't know I looked like a pirate from a pirate ship. Your soooo 'SMART'" He sarcastically spoke his eyes beginning to narrow them selfs. "Got any other obvious things to state?"

This seemed to have pissed the man off. Fire beginning to be summoned by his hands. But the girl ahead covered him. "Aryan... Not now." Sunset eyes gazed at him. The woman's expression neutral. "Nice to meet you Shadow... I am guessing you are Hooks son, but why are you dressed like a lost boy? And who did that stubborn pirate even get with?" By then the others had got off the ship Hook placing a large hand on Shadows shoulder. "Mine and Wendy's kid... He stays with pan most of the time so I can't choose his clothes."

The boy glanced at him then back at the Indian. She watched the two blankly then stared at the ship snapping. Heat was felt behind them and Shadow jumped looking back in time to see his father put a huge wave on the boat. "Ya damn dirt lickers! Stop putting me boat on fire!?" 

Shadow turned back to see a slight playful smile adoring the girl. "Then stay off my land," she argued summoning a skull and letting it float in her palm near the center of her chest. Watching it adoringly as she pets the top of it.

Hook growled looking at her then the floating remains. "We are here for a trade. Fish and cursed jewels for coal and leather." 

The girl inclined her head, turning to walk up the path. "I am aware... So come." she glanced at the other Indian male, his eyes seeming to lock on a particular caramel blonde. She looked at the man herself then back to the other. "Brother you're free to play if you like. But he will probably ignore you again." 

The man smirked. "Not this time. I'm going to win." Rolling her eyes she continued her walk trailing down the path. 

Hook grabbed Shadows shoulder again and leaned down. "Watch that one and Smithy. It will be a fun show." The black-headed teen nods seeing the pirates move. Smee seeming to detour on the opposite end of the group from the dark-skinned male. 

The others bright eyes went wide and he jumped next to the blonde smirking wide with an almost childish manner. "Where do you think you are going antisocial?" 

The purple-hued pirate glared at him than ahead. "Work..." and he quickened his pace. 

The Indian following with ease. "Aw come on only one word what about two?" 

"your home." The man's monotoned voice spoke, the sass very evident. But that didn't detour Aryan in the least. 

"Wow thanks for obliging my plea!" the other glared at him but didn't speak again just tried to escape.

Edward was laughing his ass off at the boat, his body drenched from the wave Hook made before. Other around him were equally wet but none seemed to care. "Good luck!" Shadow heard the black haired adult yell, gaining enough spite for the annoyed blonde pirate to turn his pistol aiming at the black haired male in the ship. 

The trigger pulled and a purple bast racing towards the other. Edward waved his hand a black blade cutting the blast in half, his grin more present. But the other didn't seem to care, turning back around and walking even faster. 

Shadow felt another giggle. "It seems Aryan likes Smithy... But he doesn't hehe." 

Hook hummed. "Yep. But Smee doesn't hate the boy, just hates the high strong personality. They are very much opposites." 

Leaning to the right black hair fell sloppily to the side as Shadow tried to watch the show more. Smithy had a blank expression looking straight ahead. The red-head male beside him with a large and very wide grin. "Well, opposites attract..." 

His father agreed again smiling at the sight he could easily see with his height. "Yes... I just wonder if the two will ever just shack up."

In the back, Edward was still watching staying on the ship with his same smile... But once the view dissipated so did the facade. "I wish I could act that loyal to someone. Smithy has given no signs of any returned feeling yet he keeps the chase." looking at the forest he sighed. The waves began to build and a melody brewed around the shoreline. Blues going wide he looked to the ocean bey. A woman of massive silver green hair on the beach her hand going towards him and calling him forward. "What?" He questioned in disbelief. "Why are you free?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So who do you think the beach women is? And is she important? Some drama is up for the next chapter or two! Hope you enjoy.


	9. Little Win

Irritated and Annoyed, the strong desire to kick a certain boys ass just became too apparent. Lilac eyes glared into bright orange a tan and muscular Indian towering over him despite sitting on the same leveled log. Smee wanted to kick his ass... But if he initiated a fight then the bet will be activated. If Aryan was to hit or nip smithy in any fight he gets the prize of taking a first. What first? smithy didn't know and he really wasn't tempted to find out.

Each fight the boy got better and better, learning how to read Smithy's moves and getting a little too close for his comfort. And after what Edward had said he felt a little self conscious. He's known the fire keeper since he was young and though he took pride in messing with him and pissing him off... Never had the other display any type of perversion... Which left Smee confused. (Why does he always bother me then?) He couldn't help question... But he knew there was no other answer than that the boy only liked to fight him. Moving to look at the other he leaned back, crossing a leg over the other his head slightly tilted towards the left. "What do you want?"

Hook tapped Shadows arm pointing at the two, cutting mid-conversation with Lilly. "Watch those two. It will be fun to watch." Returning to the older sister of one of the two fighters he grinned wide. "Care to put this on hold for a moment?" He asked crossing his arms. 

The girl repeated the gesture looking over at the two mumbling a "he's an idiot" as if knowing the outcome of the fight.

Aryan was simply smirking getting closer to the other. "What do you mean?" He jests trying to rile Smee up. 

"You know exca-" 

"Do I? You're not very good at socializing Smee." large hands grasped his face making the other pucker his lips, the man squeezing the center cheeks slightly to make the thinner males mouth move. "Use your mouth to speak more~" He taunted gaining a slap and glare. 

"Fine!" The blonde shouted getting up. But of course, so did Aryan. And the trio just watched the show.

Smithy obviously tried walking away but the Indian was close behind him. Crossing his arms the more slender male stopped looking the opposite direction of the other. "I want to fight you Smithy. Then maybe if I win I can get a reward." The broader one spoke earning a glare from the caramel blonde whom now pulled out his guns. 

"What kind?" 

"Kind of what?" The darker one sassed, and Smee snapped. Shooting bullets at the man watching him jumped back, flipping from each shot till the blast stopped. Both guns were held high aiming at the target they just pushed away. 

"Remember your out in one hit" Smithy demanded. 

Humming was then heard from Aryan the male standing straight as he summoned his flames in ether hand. "The same goes for you."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Aryan charged throwing a fireball into the gunshots zigzagging around the blast and quickly decreasing their distance. Shadow could hear his Father whistle. "Looks like that boy finally found a clever way to counter Smee." 

Shadow tilts his head, his eyes still focused on the fight. "What do you mean?" 

Laughing a little Hook pointed at Aryan. "That boy is throwing Smith's accuracy by blowing up the bullets and hiding behind the blast. Before he simply tried dodging them... This different tactic is putting Smee off his game. He's panicking because he is no good at close combat... Including with a guy that much bigger and more fit than him."

Shadow nods in understanding then continued to watch smithy, the blonde had kept his poker face showing a counter-argument to Hooks words... But as he focused more on the actions he could see the movement and speed slowly increase and become erratic. It didn't take long for Aryan to get point blank firing one more fireball. But to his surprise Smithy dodged it and shoved his gun against the bottom of the redhead's chin. "Your loss."

It seemed to end like usual... Except for the fact that Aryan was still smiling. "What?" Smee asked, feeling worried hit him. He watched a tanned arm came up rubbing his upper right arm, the arm that was near the fireball he barely dodged. A small pain shot threw and he looked down, a scrap visible on the place the hand touched. He could feel the others breath brush over him sending slight tremors. 

"Actually you lost." 

Violet eyes went wide and Smithy looked to him with surprise. "Wha... What?" 

Aryan smiled wide and looked to the trio. "I won!" He exclaimed, running to his sister and sticking his tongue out like a child. "Ha! And you said I would never be able to."

Hook begun to snicker holding his mouth as he shrunk back. Smithy following them with the same expression as usual, the only difference being slightly furrowed eyebrows. Shadow glanced at the two stopping on Aryan. "So it's your first time winning, What's the first you want to grab? Edward said you'd steal a kiss or something with a le." 

Smithy jolted by the boy's words, the red-haired male's face following his heads color. "W-Wa-what!? I would never do something l-like that!"

Confused Shadow crossed his arms a brow raised. "Then why do you want to win? Isn't it because you have a crush?" The words that left shadows mouth seemed to cause the Indian male to become more flustered. His sister slightly giggling at the sight. 

Smithy watched the group his brows raising. "Moving on... What's the first?" He asked, his stress relived the moment he realized Edwards joke was just that. A joke. 

Orange met purple and the man seemed to still be flustered. "Um... I don't know... What's something you don't have or haven't had?"

The blonde shrugged. "I have not had a scar?" 

"why would I give you one!?" argued the boy. 

Again smithy shrugged. "A hair cu-" 

"no! I like your hair long... Seriously now I'm stuck." 

Tiger-Lilly laughed louder "maybe you should have thought about what you wanted." Shadow sighed at the sight his father and Lilly laughing. Smee watching the still very flustered Indian. 

Smithy felt a smile come to his face. (He really is a child.) Pointing at the man's bronze chest he traced a tattoo. "I don't have some of these..." He whispered, gaze set on following the blue marks.

Aryan froze, gazing down the tracing hand. "Tattoos?" He asked in disbelief.

The pirate slowly nodded in response. "Mmhm... Why don't you give me one... You like to add a bunch on your body anyway." He rationalized.

Aymethis trace back up, and he could see the blush leave the other, a broad smile entering into play. "Yeah... I think a tattoo would look nice on you... I'll form it to match your eyes and outfit... That fine?" lilac glance up then down in a small nod, the pirate turning so to not look the taller figure in the eye. 

Shadow was still watching the two the weird air throwing him off. "Um... Wait! Isn't a tattoo and a scar basically the same!? They're both permanent and painful."

A grasp took his shoulder, Hook pulling him back. "Ah, no magical tattoo Shadow, not ink and needle-based." 

Smithy smiled at the noirnet. "Yea. I don't think I would want to handle a needle over and over again. Its a paintbrush with a magic based ink." 

Shadow now understanding smiled back his hands folded behind him. "Oh ok! That sounds pretty cool." he giggled out.

The decision made, Aryan took Smithy's arm. "Ok, let's go then." 

Smee glared at him pushing him off. "Yeah yeah, victor. Lead the way." The two walked away the bigger male seeming to bring him to a large clay hut. 

Shadow feeling bored looked at his father. "Well, now that they are done you and Tiger are going to talk right? I'm going back to the boat to check on Ed... I'll be back in a little ok?" 

The older man nods, patting the small boys head. "Ok, be quick, and be safe." He could see the boy smile more brightly. 

"Got it." and he was off. The two left remaining being Lilly and Hook.

The girl glanced at him somewhat tense. "So you and Wendy really had a kid... He's cute, just like her... But I don't think he belongs here. Innocent, naive, and forgiving. After all, he seems really happy towards the man that abandon him and only got with his mom to get to Peter." 

Hook growled. "I got her pregnant because I loved her! At first, it was payback... But it changed... And I had no choice but to go. Out of everybody here I thought ye would understand... After all, you love the queen of the water... And she you, but you could never be with her because of the elemental difference." 

The girl glared back towards him. "Don't speak about Erisa... That was a childhood crush. We were little and didn't know any better... She just wanted to take me to her home." The girl pulled back secluding herself. "She didn't know that my land would reject her, and hers me." 

Sighing hook scratched his head. "Ok... The same was for me." The two stood silent then... No words to be exchanged. 

After moments the girl waved for him to follow. "Let go talk about the trade."

 

**~~**

 

Leaping down small hands waved, water rushing under the owner's feet as he made steps off the cliff to the ocean that held his fathers' ship. Shadow, finally reaching the ground, glanced around trying to recognize his surroundings. He ended up stopping, his view locked on a mermaid and male on the current near the beach side. "Is that Erisa? And Ed?" He questioned skipping a little to their direction, but the moment he got close bright violets faced him and eerie air surrounding the obviously older women. Scales seemed to overtake the left side of her face and all over her body in random bunches. Bandages all over, yet she still held beauty.

The lady smiled waving her hand to him. "Hello boy... Care to join us" The man next to her flinched and turned his eyes, his body stiff and unable to move. Shadow walked along the bay to get a better look, his feet almost touching the water when it pulled away. 

A strong sense of fear flooded him and he jumped back his body forcing labored breaths out as if he just ran for his life. (What the hell?) he gasped clutching his chest. When he looked back up Edward wore a worried expression and the women next to him gave a sly and back chilling smirk. 

"Ah... The ocean protects you too? I've only seen it do that to one person... Wendy. Even though she was a reject of this world it loved and protected her." Leaning forward she laid over her crossed arms. "Tell me boy... Are you her son?" 

Swallowing down the sensation Shadow inclined his head taking a brave step forward. "Edward... Are you ok?" He asked trying to ignore the other. The man seemed to become more stressed but didn't move. "Edward..." he asked again, but only received laughter from the women. 

"Don't take interest in my things boy... He can't move cause I paralyzed him... It's his punishment for meeting with that mutt again."

Green eyes narrowed. "Rafael is no mutt... He's a guardian and wolf... Are you perhaps Erisa's mom?" 

The women laughed again, her eyes showing hate despite the expression she attempted to give. "Oh... You mean that Fetus... I guess but I'm just the carrier. She's nothing like me, weak and giving. A disgrace to our kind." 

"Is that why the mermaids prefer her? Because you're a big bitch?" Shadow bites back. He didn't like this woman at all and the more she talked the more he felt resentment towards her. Waving his hand he got Edward out of the water and onto the land. The mermaid hissed and before he knew it hair like blades came to him. Instinctively he closed his eyes... But nothing came, when he looked back up Edward was in front of him glaring at the women. 

"Eris! He's just a boy don't try and kill him!" The man spoke black like wired blades all around them.

The women's beauty seemed to diminish as her anger showed on her face. "Your punishment is not over yet! Get back in the water and stop protecting that wretched beast!" 

The pirate shook his head. "No... I can't allow you to hurt him." The mermaid seemed ready to scream and fight when she glanced at the boy... But stopped, a sly smirk growing. 

She giggled crazily. "Oh... That's Hook's son... He looks so much like him and that power... He holds the love of the realm and the power of the sea... That's why you are protecting him." 

Shadow looked at the older man confused to see it distort is anguish. "You can use him Eris... He's not a toy." Edward begged. 

Eris sneered. "you are right... You're a toy... He's a tool." 

Shadow growled throwing a large wave at her. "No he's a man and I'm a boy jackass!" Turning he grabbed Edwards hand. "Yeah, I really think you should dump this bitch... Rafael looks better anyways." He could hear a hiss go off and summoned a water wall then ran, dragging the pirate with him.

When he stopped he threw Edwards hand down and glared at him. "I don't care if you have a soul bond or whatever the fuck you have with that bitch! She would kill you if she felt like it... I suggest you straighten out your heart and choose... Do you want to be with someone who will love you back... Or die as a loyal  **toy**." he saw Edward open his mouth to talk but put his hand up. "I don't want to hear it... I felt who she was... Her very spirit sending chills down my spine... Never had I felt something that evil not even in my world..." turning he started to walk. "Be smart Edward... There are people who care about you and she is not one of them."

It wasn't till Shadow reached the forest when the air left his lungs his legs giving out. His whole body shook and he clutched himself close. The fear he pushed down was taking its toll and the overuse of his powers which he still didn't fully know how to use caused exhaustion. He laid on the ground relaxing in the earths touch. "I, don't think I'm getting close to the water again for a while." He mumbled thinking of the women. 

Shifting he played on his back seeing Edward had followed him. "Shadow..?" The pirate asked, crouching down beside him. "I'm sorry you met her... I didn't want that to happen." 

The boy frowned rolling over to his side. "Doesn't matter." He could hear a deep laugh and turned back a brow raised.

 A hand came up patting his head. "You're a strong boy... Just like your father... I'll stay by your side till you calm down. You don't have to say anything, just when your ready we'll go back to the camp ok?" Greens watched Ed's blues for a moment before nodding and laying back on his side.

And like promised when he was ready Shadow simply got up, and the two walked back to camp, no words shared. Just the comfort of one another's presence.


	10. Bounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S guys. I have actual drawings of the characters on wattpad and Deviantart if you are ever curious. Both accounts have the same name basically.

Kicking his feet lightly Shadow emptily stared at them. He still didn't feel good after meeting that woman... The fact that the one person he felt close to was related at all, made him feel messed up and sorry. Edward had tried to talk to his father about the meeting but he asked to keep it a secret. He didn't need the pirate to go fishing or become even more protective... Even if it might be the wiser choice. 

Sighing the boy looked up seeing the person he was just thinking about walk towards him. "You ok?" The giant male asked. His one eye watching him intensely. 

Shadow, being a bad liar turned away. "Yes..." The silent told him that he failed to convince the other and he sighed again. "No... I don't want to be near the sea for the rest of the day... I want to walk back to the lost boys when we're done."

Hook watching his son felt worried his hand grasping the boyish face up. "What happened." 

Shadow let out a soft whine. "I don't want to talk about it right now." he could hear a deep huff come from his father at this, then felt the older man throw himself near him. When he looked Hawk was sitting on the log as well a soft but sad smile. 

Hook stretched his arm over the others small shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "Ok... When and if you feel like telling me don't hesitate to talk to me." 

Shadow moved his head up and down leaning against his old man. "Mkay." he tiredly mumbled closing his eyes again to rest. He could feel his father shift looking up. A low rumble resounded in his chest and Shadow wondered what the problem was. Looking up he saw a blondish fairy with green tips fly in his lap, Smiling he laughed. "Hi Belle," the girl jingled and flew up giving him a kiss on the check. Returning the favor himself right after. 

When he glanced back towards his father, he noticed that A weird expression was now worn. "What?" he asked generally confused when another voice came in, fingers gripping his fine hairs. 

"He just thought you looked cute right now." 

Green eyes went wide and he turned to see Pan in front of him. "When did you get here?" the boy asked curiously. Shadow watched as the man glided down to sit next to him, arms wrapping around his waist and dragging him into the older teens lap. The youth yelped, putting both arms down against the arms around his waist. "Hey what the hell!?" 

Peter smirked at him then towards his the noirnet's father. "So hook how was your father-son bonding?" He teased knowing full well this annoyed both males. He got a very dangerous glare from the father figure and weakened fighting from the son.

After moments. Shadow gave up, sighed, and leaned back. "This is annoying," he mumbled gaining small chuckles. 

Peter started to mess with the small puffy ponytail his view not focused on the boy. "Hm, it's just mild teasing Shadow." 

The referred to tsk'd "uh-huh." He sarcastically responded. Knowing he couldn't escape Shadow looked up to his dad, the upset look on the other making him quickly turn away. Glancing around, he began to notice that everyone's attention shifted towards him. Face flushing, he lowered his head, feeling very self-conscious. "P-peter," he mumbled not ok with the situation at all.

The blonde elf shifted to look at his face his, eyes worried for only a moment. When Shadow looked at him he glazed back up then down: The man got the message. Setting the smaller frame down, he placed Shadow on the opposite half of himself and further from hook. "Sorry." The older teen whispered, letting his hands twin dark hair. 

Dark blues looked up, glaring at everyone in warning. All but tiger Lilly and Hook looking away. When his attention went back to Shadow, the boy was bashfully staring at him a small smile worn. "Thanks." He whispered. 

Lips curving at the cute teen, Peter let his hand slide down, taping a small framed chin before pulling back. "welcome," He whispered back before sitting straight. "And how was your day?" he changed the topic. 

Shadow tilt his head reaching to play with his own hair. "Mmm... It was good, I liked most of it."

"Most of it?" Pan cut short. He did not like that part, that part that told him something had happened. "What is it?" 

Shadow gazed at his dad then back at Peter. "I don't want to talk about it." 

This gained a sour expression on the elven males face. But Peter pushed no further. "Ok... I was just checking on you since I was in the area... But I'm kind of busy and will be off... Need anything?" He informed, realizing the hole being burrowed through his back by none other than the pirate behind him.

Looking to and fro Shadow regressed back and into his thoughts, then nods. "Well... I don't want to go back on the ship today... And I was planning on walking back to the house." 

The elven man inclined in understanding. "Got it, Rafael will meet you in the forest as one of his wolfs, then call for me... You have to meet him there." Putting his hand out he lifted his pinky smiling childishly. "Promise me?" 

Gem green watched, bewildered at both the man and his hand... Blinking in recognition, a small smirk appeared on his dark lips, soft giggles leaving as he grasped the other's finger. "So you're where she got it," he mindlessly thought out loud. 

Pans smile turned into a broad grin. "Yea... But she's the one who taught me." Shifting his fingers Pan watched Shadow intertwined their hands. An innocent smile playing his lips as he squeezed the others hand. Peter felt a small blush rise and squeezed back. "Y-yeah." releasing the others hand he stood up. "See you in a little." 

Shadow hummed kicking his feet lightly. "See you."

Feet levitated and the blonde raced up. A small fairy hot on his tail. Shadow had felt more relaxed now... The panic and exhaustion gone. Footsteps were heard and he felt an arm grasp him. The strong pressure dragging him away. He filched from the larger hand but didn't break free. Not until the other released him some ways away from camp. 

Worried green blues looked up at angry jade. "Dad..?" 

The said figure narrowed his view. "Shadow... Don't fall for him." 

Rounded eyes increased in size from the comment, the boy stumbling back. "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about you growing feelings for him, it's obvious... I don't need you ending up in a soul bond with a player." 

Shadow felt his face get red his head lowering again. "It doesn't matter... It's not like we have a soul bond, nor would I initiate a kiss with someone who doesn't view me as a lover... He told you himself that he would never take another male... So calm down."

Hook sighed rubbing the back of the raven's messy hair. "Ok... I just don't want to see you get hurt... Not the way your mother was." 

Shadow agreed. "Yeah... I can handle myself, dad. I remember every moment of her life missing him... And you." The last words caught the pirate by surprise. His hand jolting back. Shadow now had tears in his eyes, slight sniffs escaping. "I'm going back to camp." He shakily whispered, quickly escaping the other, not wanting to deal with anyone anymore. His emotions took quite a ride today and he was simply done.

Too distracted from reality Shadow failed to realize the caramel blonde in front, running into him. Apologizing he looked up to see Smee... But something was off with his expression. It took a moment but he was able to see a light pink tint to the man's ears. "Are you blushing?" He bluntly questioned without a second thought. 

The man seemed to get worse, the pink slightly traveling to his checks. His face barely showing any other emotion but his neutral one, he bowed his chin. "Please don't mention it," came the soft mumbled his eyes unable to keep contact with green. 

Shadow nodded his head then looked down, purple tattoos littering Smithy's whole left side. Probably because smee's left leg showed the most skin shadow guessed. The pirate tended to wear skin tight, dark black and brown leather pants, the side of his bottoms opened till the belt: His chest was bare and an indigo scar covered most of his upper torso trailing down to the ground.

"The tattoo's pretty... It actually looks very fitting." Shadow said. A compliment.

But the words just seemed to worsen the embarrassment of the other. The blonde using his hair to cover his face. "Yeah... I thought so too." 

Silent reign for only a few moments till Shadow decided his curiosity was too much. "Um where is Aryan? Did he do something more." 

The blonde flinched and just walked away silently. "Bye," was all the curious boy earned. 

Shadow crossed his arms and thought (what could have happened?) his mind wondering any place he could think. But he was still an innocent child whom only could think the worse was a kiss... And he knew Aryan wouldn't do that. He said he wouldn't. Shrugging he gave up and made it to camp sitting near Tiger-Lilly.

She silently stared at him for a moment before resuming her own actions. The boy noticed she would clench and unclench her hand the fire in the center of the whole camp seeming to dance to her beat. Others of her clan sang and danced around it her brother also messing with the flames doing a wave-like motion, the fire, and three others following his lead. A childlike smile was shown on his face and those around him, the group enjoying their dance. But when he and a certain purple eyed male meet contact he turned a little red, the childish smile turning a little goofy. Now Shadow was really curious what had happened including when the Indian got dismissed Smee leaving immediately.

For the rest of the time, till the sun started to set, Shadow enjoyed the place on his perch. The music, dancing, laughing... Everyone here gave the vibe of A close family and it brought comfort to him. His father had returned by then sitting by his side. Shadow laying against him his smile soft. "I don't hold A grudge against you," he spoke calmly. "I just wish I was enough to help my mom... That I could have kept the pain away... Until her last moments." 

He could hear the man's chest vibrate, a shaken hand clasping his shoulder. "I wish the same..." he could hear the pirate cough clearing out his throat. "L-lets go... I need to return to sea now, we can part at bay." 

Shadow shook his head. "Ok."

The parting wasn't long, A simply goodbye and a hug to his father. They had stood to the land too long meaning it was becoming dangerous for all the lands inhabitance. Hook sighed watching his son run to the forest entering the boat. The time to leave was nearing and the sails were raised. The ship left shore and they were about to speed up when Ed grabbed Hook's arm. "Wheres, Shadow," he asked with clearly fear. 

Hook took note and turned towards him. "He's to meet with Rafael in the forest. Then Pan will intercept him." 

The black haired male before him shook his head. "Eris is loose... She saw him earlier... I'm sorry, he told me to keep it but I can't... He can't be left alone near the ocean bay at all." 

Rage-filled green orbs Hook running to the edge of the boat but Edward stopped him. "You can't! If you're here, the water will submerge the island, the danger for him will just increase."

Hook slapped him off. "And what!? Am I suppose to trust you? The man still tied down!" 

Smithy came in, stepping between the two his hands up. "Calm down." 

The wavy headed brute growled. "How can I be calm when that wretch who causes the most chaos in this realm is after my son! He is bound to the ocean by blood, he will stay close to the shoreline till pan grabs him!" 

Smithy confused but trying to keep peace kept himself wedged between. "Ok, so what's the exact problem. If it's about Eris then let Edward go. He knows her best and can keep Shadow from getting in her gras-" 

"Or hand him over!" The larger man yelled. 

Edward sighed pushing Smee's hand downward. "When it comes to love I may be fickle... But to you... Our crew, my loyalty to you always comes first and the same applies for your son." Eyes hardening, resolve showed threw dark blues. "If it means keeping your son safe or keeping anyone from her clutches I won't listen... Theirs a reason Rafael never got killed by her hook... Trust me, her grasp doesn't go that far."

Seeming to calm down hook relaxed onto his back heal. "Ok... Then I'm trusting you, Edward... Like I always have. But remember this is my son we are talking about and if you choose this time to be the one mess up... I will never welcome you back." 

The man shrugged a cocky smirk present. "Don't worry... I never fail." 

Running, Edward jumped off into the water racing to shore. (I just hope I make it in time... For all I know, she could already be there.)


	11. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to note down before. Noirnet. As you have seen before is basically Brunet for blacked haired males. Noirnette and Brunette are for girls.

The ground crumbled beneath black boots, the discards of dead trees and twigs shuffling further into the forest floor as the being above ran across them. The sun was setting, the orange hues filling the sky with faded pinks; deep blue countering the rest of the sky as the sun only seated on one side. Greens look up seeing a flash of gold. A beautiful wolf in sight, a wolf the eyes recognized. "Hi, Rafael." The boy spoke gaining a smile from the animal as it trots towards him. 

 **"Hello"** echoed a voice in his head. 

Shadow was thrown off, seeming to look around then back at the wolf. "You can talk in that form!?"

A laugh was heard and he could see the being wag his tail. " **Only a little... I'm also talking to Pan and the lost boys. It's hard to keep multiple conversations though so I won't speak much."**

Shadow nodded his head with acknowledgment, letting his hands slide behind himself. "Ok. I guess we just start walking till peter comes right?"

The wolf hummed his confirmation, beginning to lead the boy near the shore as the route to lead them home. Rafael can see the boy visible tense and stopped turning to him.  **"Something wrong?"**

The boy's eyes turned blue, facing towards the sea. "Um... Erisa's mom Eris is out... I don't want to see her again." 

Humming again the wolf glanced at the sea then the boy. Shifting he begun to walk back to the forest a silent answer saying to follow. Shadow felt relief that the man didn't press him for more information and just went along with his request.

Lifting his foot, Shadow readied to run and catch up when it got stuck. Looking down he saw silver locks around his ankle and screamed when he felt them tug him back. His feet fumbling as he landed on his face his hand gripping the sand as he was dragged away. Back chilling laughter was heard behind him and his eyes wide with fear. He saw Rafael turn and jump towards him biting the hair when more strands came to try and stab him. 

The wolf, dodging each one then jumped towards the culprit herself sinking his teeth into her right shoulder. An ear-shattering scream was heard and a growl resounded in response. The hair released Shadow and he scampered up turning when a yelp sounded off. When he turned hair was wrapped all around the golden figure choking an cutting him. Scared Shadow raised the water beneath the mermaid and slammed her down, running close to pull Rafael out. 

The wolf was thrown some distance and recovered quickly shaking the water and blood off his fur and proceeding with a piss growl. The two stood side by side now watching the bleeding mermaid. " **You should know better than to meddle with pans lands again bitch!"** The wolf shouts.  **"Unless you wish to be executed back off. We let you off easy with** **permanent** **imprisonment** **for the attempt of murder of all element holders and the destruction of our world."**

The woman laughed her eyes glowing with rage. "Stupid mutt. You should just die. Stop meddling with my affairs and sluting out to a man who doesn't love you." 

The wolf filched and Shadow looked to the golden figure worried. The mermaid knowing she got to him continued. "You know I've always wondered. Has Edward ever filthied himself by touching you? Or was a kiss all he did to you. A leash to lead you on." 

Rafael started to snarl. " **This isn't about soul bonds and love, it's about your location and choices. Leave or we will resort to execution."**

The woman smirked noticing the small boy not paying attention. "There's only going to be one execution today. And it's not mine." Swinging her arms, A hair like bladed headed straight for shadow. The boy jolted falling back as more hair pulled his ankle again the blade coming straight to him. His eyes widen as he saw gold flash by a loud scream echoing as the golden wolf fell limp next to him.

"Rafael!" He screamed, tears streaking down his face, he tried to reach for the wolf when the vines pulled again his body edging towards the ocean. Trying his best he attempted to crawl to the limp golden figure, seeing the creature try to do the same and reach him. When the water touched his ankle a startled cry escaped, his eyes wide with fear when he felt a clawed hand drag him below, water submerging all around. Shadow watched as the mermaids face edge towards his own. "Now I will get a slave whom can be of use." She chuckled darkly as her face edge closer. 

Not giving up, adrenalin running its full course, Shadow threw his hands up creating an air bubble separating the two. He could hear an angered hiss and the hair moved to wound around his throat.

mouth parting in a choked gasp, the raven-haired teen clawed at the hair as he begun to suffocate, the bubble becoming unsteady then popping. He tried to summon more magic when A hand stabbed into his arm, a scream trying to escape only seceding in filling his lungs with water. His body grew limp his sight fading. He could feel the woman's slender fingers grip his arms her horrid face getting close once more. When their lips almost touched his mind snapped. "No!" he mentally screamed everything going black.

 

**~~**

 

Edward tracked down the footprints reaching the beach side. Hot and cold air swamped the air, Ed jumping back instinctively to cover his eyes as the rapid temperatures burst near the ocean. guessing that it was now safe, He lifted his gaze seeing a huge vortex of water, ice chunks and steam seen in the uncontrolled waters. Looking further down he saw a wounded and bleeding patch of gold. Pure panic filled him and he ran to it picking the wolf up. "Rafael! Rafael are you ok!?" 

The dog glance at him then back at the water. " **He's screaming... Crying within that vortex... We need to get him out... We need to help Shadow."**

The dog weakly said picking his body up to try and walk to it but Edward grabbed him and laid him back down pulling his shirt off to wrap around the wounds. "I'll get him," the pirate said fulling intending to rescue the child when a breeze flew past him. Turning he saw pan staring wide eyes at the destructive creation before them. 

"What's going on!?" The blonde looked down seeing Edward and an injured Rafael." Rage filled his eyes and he was ready to kill when the pirate raised his hands. 

"No, wait! Shadow's in there!" The black-haired man spoke pointing at the water tornado behind them. "I think he created it unintentionally and can't calm down or get out... I think Eris did this." Crouching down the man resumed covering the wolfs wounds when five more came and fused the body glowing and turning into its human form.

Edward picked the weak body up readjusting the shirt. "Are you ok Rafael?" he asked gaining weak breaths. 

The blonde nodded his head. "I'm fine but Sha-" 

"I'll handle it..." The elfin male spoke, beginning to fly. "Take my friend to the Indian camp. They have medicines that counter the sirens magic. I will meet with you when I have Shadow." 

The pirate shook his head. "I promised hook I would protect sha-" 

"Protect Rafael! I will be Shadows protector!" he glared at the man. "Nothing will ever harm him again after this," Peter growled taking off into the air.

Flying over the hazardous hurricane, Pan flew inside seeing the ocean ground. In the middle was A bluish-black haired boy curled up, tears streaming down from pale blue eyes. His pupils were gone making him seem blind the color far different from anytime before. 

As Peter tried to get close, ice chunks were tossed A desperate scream escaping the boy. The words 'no' being repeated several times. Quickly, the blonde swooped down picking the boy up the shaking body beginning to kick and flail water, burning and freezing Peters arms in the process. "Shadow! Shadow calm down it's me, It's Peter!" he yelled. He could see the body freeze upon the words, A choke wimpier escaping. Softening his voice, Pan shifts the boy into a hug. "You're safe."

The waters stopped, the boy tensing before hugging back, his whole body shaking as his cries were chocked down by hiccups and whimpers. Peter started to fly up,  watching how all the water collapsed the moment they left. The boy hugged him tightly, not saying a single word to Peter, his body to shaken and his voice hoarse. 

(Was he crying the whole Time?) The blonde question flying low towards the home, when he walked in Kyo looked at him panicked and rushed up but Peter shook his head. Getting the message the cat backed up looking at sly whom gripped his shoulders, black eyes now silver as they gazed at the cat and pulled him back. 

Peter ignored all the stares taking the boy straight to his room, but even then he didn't let go of the lithe form. The child cried in his arms for several minutes his eyes still that scary pale blue. Pan pulled at the boy's jaw to look straight into them. "Can you see me?" He asked the critical question.

Slowly Shadow nodded his head, the shaking beginning to stop. Peter noticed pale blue slowly change to bright azures. His cheeks were puffy and his lips were pouted and quivering. "She tried to bind my soul..." He whimpered out gripping the man sleeves. "I-i," he started to whimper again. "I don't want anybody but you." The boy accidentally confessed. 

Peter felt his eyes widen his lips parting in surprise. Shadow, just realizing what he said, covered his mouth his face turning a bright red. Looking away he hugged himself. "I'm sorry." he rushed away beginning to clutch himself into a tiny ball. "I'm sorry."

Afraid the boy would hurt himself Peter pulled him out of the ball and into his lap. Shadow Blushed more his face confused. "Peter?" 

The blonde watched the confused orbs and bit his lip. "Are you sure you want it to be me?" his fingers came up to trace the small tanned lips. He could hear a shuttering breath as slender fingers gripped his arm. 

"You... You promised if I was to much trouble you'd do it..." Eyes turned green as Shadow looked down at the hand tracing his lips. Slowly he parted them open nipping on a fingertip, lightly sucking on it. A pop releasing when he pulled back. "Will you keep it?"

Peter felt a weird tingle between his legs when he saw the boy suck on his finger, his face burning up. Slowly he grabbed the slender waist pining the lithe body beneath himself as he hovered his lips over the others. "I will do more than keep that promise." He huskily spoke, lust prickling his whole being. Slowly he kissed soft lips lightly pulling back to see the boys face completely red and smiled. "That's not enough to seal the deal..." With that said he gently pressed their lips again lightly bitting the others lower lip. A soft gasp escaped and Peter slid his tongue to the roof of the boy's mouth making him shutter.

Heat shot threw out Shadow's body, his eyes bolting, multiple colors swarming as his body arched against the man above. His mind felt light and all thoughts became clouded. Peter could feel the boy melt then noticed a weird aura circling him. When he pulled away the boy gasped rolling to his side and clutching his heart as something unfamiliar took over. 

The corners of bright green hues begun to water again, the owner looking to the blonde pleadingly. "Is... This a?" He was cut short by a talented tongue sliding in once more. Lashed flickered and shadow melted against the other a soft voice making its way out. He felt a weird pressure build in his gut as strong arms pinned him down, A tongue expertly devoured him thrusting deep within the slick caverns.

Peter pulled away again seeing glazed eyes the boy's limbs sprawled out. "Yes... That's a soul bond." Peter stumbled out as he panted heavily from their make-out session. Shadow couldn't think straight anymore and just struggled to breathe. Peter wound an arm behind his head and craned his neck, making it easier to gulp air. "Calm down... Breath slowly... There you go." the man slowly guided till the noirnet felt the heat fade his mind return to its norm. 

Looking into Cobalt eyes Shadow sighed laughing a little. "That was weird," he practically giggled, edging up and sneaking another kiss. His eyes flickered and he looked at Peter curiously. "It felt good..." He whispered innocently. Peter felt himself flush and his mind begun to go into a very dark place.

Taking a deep breath he laid the boy down gaining a still curious stare. "Um... Time to go to bed." Peter made up trying to make an excuse to not end up doing more to the boy then he already has. (Hooks going to kill me when he finds out.) he thought watching shadow tilt his head a little too cutely. 

"Are you going to sleep with me?" he questioned, generally curious. 

The words, though Peter knew was interpreted wrong, turned the blonde on. Thinking an excuse so he wouldn't just fuck the boy he shook his head. "I- I need to check on Rafael." He got up to leave when a small hand clasped his pants.

"Please... Don't leave me alone." Shadow begged.

The elf turned catching sight of tears staining the boy's eyes again. "Please." The boy repeated. Pan just noticed now that the noirnet was still trembling and then remembered what happened. 

Sighing at his own stupidity he hugged the boy laying on the bed with the teen nuzzled against his chest his arms wound around him protectively. "Ok... We can check on Rafael tomorrow," he could hear the boys sigh contently and feel a small grip on his shirt. 

"Ok..." The small whisper came out. soon slight breaths escaping the same lips proving the boy fell asleep. 

Peter pet his head. ( what he created in his time of fear... That was far too dangerous and powerful... The fact that he didn't just pass out is amazing.) He held the boy closer. "Your something else Shadow... Your special." 

Blue eyes shut behind closing lids and Peter sighed, sleep edging him on, the room and surrounding blacking out, the only left sounds being their slight breaths.


	12. The sea's Keeper

Water sways, currents push, a tail flickers and the bubbles follow in search. Lilac eyes glow in the deepest depths of the underwater cove. The light silver of a tail flickering like their own green, shrouded by black. Blinking a few times a crooked smile meets small pink lips. The owner diving further till another siren becomes visible. 

Long faded green hair is scorched at the tips. The owners whole entire left half burned by flames and ice. A cold laugh escapes the mermaid in watch, a un-empathetic voice leaving their lips. "Mother... What did I warn you about messing around on the surface?" She questioned, no love used in the endearing title.

A hiss is heard from the siren down, the women's hateful amethyst boring deeply into the reflection of another. Laughing again the younger pulls at silver strands smiling. "I can sense Shadow's magic all over... To think you pissed that cute boy to this point... How well deserved."

Not wishing to waste more time a soft echo like voice escapes Erisa in a song like manner. The response immediate as two more well-grown sirens came down. "Put her back in her cage... It seems in her small time out she got hurt." Looking down lilac grew cold her voice coming out like ice. "If she escapes again... Execute her. Such was the promise made to Pan and Hook." Done staring at the sad creature below them she turned to leave. Her heart no longer harbored feelings for the wrench below... Any daughter like love ripped the moment her own mother attempted to kill her... And her chosen mate.

(First Tiger-Lilly, then Shadow... You think she would grow tired of trying to take my important ones.) She mildly thought, sparing only a single glance back. "If only love was enough for you... If only... I could, still love you." She whispered hollowly to her self. The silent wish flowing with the current... Forever lost in the Abyss.

 

**~The flame keepers~**

 

Deep blues watched as a golden figure slept. The wolfish creature relaxed, face in rest. Sighing the man moved the smaller body to lay the bed of sun touched locks into his own lap; petting small pointed ears reassuringly. The form beneath him clenched the thin multitude of lashes flickering open just half way before closing once more. A deep laugh reverberated within shut lips, the sound vibrating down Edward throat to his chest.

Ears perked to the sound, the owners head moving closer so to hear more clearly. The small guardian took small breaths, each seeming to wake the being each inhale. Edward let his eyes traverse down the thinly toned body, cobalt eyes locking onto the lightly patting tail. The man felt a broad smile stretch across his features as he eyes the innocent attachment. "That happy eh?" He questioned shifting the teen once more so that his head slacked against the nook of his shoulder. He can hear a pleasant hum as the boy buried his face further against him.

Sighing contently azures continuously roamed the figure with joy. Never had he experience something like this with Eris... The women would use him and throw him away. Yes, he had slept with her... Thought he loved her. But compared to the boy in his arms... She felt like a hollow dream. He clung the boy close his hand cupping the effeminate face. The soft features and enticing lips calling to him... His thumb rubbed up and down against the sun-kissed flesh. The feeling so warm and soft.

He remembers the first time he met the boy. The defiant and uncaring attitude. Edward was a player, he would attract both men and women with ease, though his own interest only resided in the opposite sex... he couldn't help be infatuated with the teen below; Making it a habit to hit on and compliment the boy. But he always got the cold shoulder. It took a number of years before the boy actually approached him... But his response was "to shut the hell up and attempt a normal conversation," Ed snickered again lowing to capture the light colored lips. 

Rafael fidgeted, his ears falling back and his tail swaying more frantically. Pulling away twin golden spheres locked onto deep blues, the boys face contorted in confusion. "Edward?" he questioned. "Why are you still with me?" 

The pirate raised a brow. Letting his hands slide low, he sensually grouped the others ass, gaining a surprise gasp and growl. "Do I need a reason to get my fill of you?" 

The wolf glared at him shoving the man further away. "Considering the most you've done is get a taste I would say yeah, it would. Eris was at the sea. I bet she's pissed and would love to give you your fill."

A sigh left the older mans lip, his hand still caressing the nicely shaped globs. "What if she will never be what I really want... What if I don't want her?" He could see uncertainty swarm amber eyes. 

The boy seemed to look at him skeptically but didn't pull away. not yet. "And what does that mean to you Edward?" The wolf asked gaining a caring smile. 

The black haired pirate leaned down gently capturing enticing lips for a second time. "It means I'm done. I've made my decision on who I want to be with... It took that young boys words to truly open my eyes." when he put distance between them, he saw the other stare wide-eyed. 

The boy's mouth was parted and he could see water start to break through the corners. "Don't play me..." He whispered fearfully.

Shaking his head, the broader man pushed back golden strands. "I won't do that anymore either..." bowing down he stole another soft kiss. Pulling away for a second before planting another, and then another. Shifting the smaller body beneath him he climbed over feeling toned legs bend near his sides. Smiling he continuously kissed the other, his hand sliding up and under the fur coat, lightly gripping at the timid teen's pecs, his other hand still groping the boy's ass through the thin and tightly fitted leather jeans. He could hear a submissive groan release from the luscious lips and pulled away breathlessly. "Will you let me have you," he begged seeing more emotion swarm within the tear-filled eyes.

Rafael felt a rare smile tilting his head to the side. "A pervert like you touching an underage boy... Isn't that enough of a detour?" The wolf questioned sarcastically, gaining a smile and laugh back. 

Edward slipped down to nip at the exposed neck lovingly as he released a growl of his own, his voice low and demanding. "You may look like a boy... But you and I both know your not."

Gasping the blonde arched his back to press into the other, slight pants racing out. Long fingers went threw shaggy black hair, the hand gripping them to pull the head down encouragingly. "Still- nnh... a virgin though...I-I think that counts." He could feel the man's voice vibrate against his throat. The husky sound twisting something deep inside. 

"I can quickly change that pup." 

Right then and there Rafael was fully intending to cross that final line. To not argue and let lust take control... But the smell of the wind and sea alerted him and he inwardly groaned. "Has-to... Wait." he pushed the pirate off pulling his legs close and fixing his hair and clothes. "We have priority guest."

As the sentence finished the two heard a slight knock before both a small black haired boy and tall blonde came in. The younger of the two skipping straight to Raziel with a cute worried expression. "Are you ok!?" he yelled not even acknowledging the pirate as he hugged Rafael. "I'm sorry..." The boy began to mumble hugging him tighter. "I-if I just paid enough attention... This wouldn't have happened." 

The golden featured male stood there shocked. Shadow was acting quite... Attached to him... Did he accidentally get him attached? The wolf questioned hugging back. But as he saw the boy begin to soften up he realized... The boy was always by his side if not Peter. Whenever the hunt for him began it was always him who found him... how could they not become attached when they were always there for the other.

Lightly petting the boys head, Rafael pushed the black blue strands to the side. Eyes trailing down he noticed a new beauty mark. Eyes straining he lifts the boys face to see twin freckles under each eye. A bright blue rim on the inner of his iris and the outer, his greens seeming far more vibrant. (Soul bound,) he told himself remembering how the act alters one's appearance only slightly... He himself got the black tattooed eye liner around his eyes and the once honey brown hair turned a complete gold... It was simple but noticeable enough to show he was taken... (So who took shadow?)

Panic surged him and he gripped both sides of the boy's cheeks pulling him close. "Who took your first kiss!" He demanded pure worry. He could see Ed flinch at the news his own eyes opening wide, as well as peters... But his worry seemed... Different? Looking up Rafael locked onto bright azures, the elf flinching from the intensity of the wolf stare. "Eris didn't get him did she," Rafael growled, his tone growing cold.

Peter filched and rose his hand up to scratch his head with a 'weeeeeell' smile as if some news had eluded the blonde... But what? He could see Shadow fidget and shake his head, gaining his attention once more. "Then who?" 

The boy began to blush and his hand wound to lock behind his back in his usual neutral pose. "Peter... Is my soul bond," he whispered gaining a large "what!" from the wolf and pirate. 

Edward leaned back holding his head. "Oh... For fuck sake..." 

The dog agreed, moving to glare at Peter. "Really!? Really Pan? You just had to-" 

"I asked him to!" The two stopped looking back at Shadow whom begun to play with his hair as he shyly smiled. "Peter may be a player but boys are not his thing," he giggled turning to the elfin make his face entertained. "Are you still straight Pan?" THe youth teased remembering how the blonde had once he was. 

Pan facepalmed and grumbled a "No... Not with you." gaining another childlike laugh. 

Shadow walked to him tying his hands around the others fingers. Both hands pulling it up to his chest. "I'm fine with it... I made the choice." They could see Pan looked down at the loving expression worn by the boy. The love in those ever-changing eyes made Wendy's crush look like nothing.

A light tint to his cheeks peter sighed head rolling back as he covered his eyes. "Hook's going to fucken kill me... He literally just warned me not to touch his son like three days ago." 

Shadow shrugged. "And last afternoon he told me to watch myself and not soul bond... Moving on-" he kissed the blondes cheek and skipped back to their shocked friends. "Glad you guys are ok. And as for the current update." He glared at Edward. "Tell my dad before I do and you're a dead man." 

The pirate visibly filched a worried smile fitting into his features. "I'll keep that in mind."

Knowing he got his message across, greens gazed at the wolf once more. "Have fun you guys!" and Shadow ran out, pulling pan with him. 

Both Rafael and Ed looked to one another. "Is it bad I'm not that surprised... Or bad I predicted this possibly happening? " 

"both" Edward responded laying back. "This is just more drama all together... But hey! At least Peter can get laid." 

"Edward!"

 

**~~**

 

 

Humming lightly the boy that had previously left the tent seemed very content... And that surprised Pan. He thought the boy would be the kind to push away and reject affection... But that proved to be the opposite. He liked to cuddle, hold hands, give kisses... And it was honest to the point it drove him mad, the cute innocent nature of Shadow allowed him to say sexy and blunt things he was totally unaware of... Like last night when he said the kiss felt good and stole the blonde's lips himself. 

Blue eyes trailed the small body, the view of the very skin tight clothes and exposed flesh appealing to him. Inwardly groaning he laid his head back. (I thought he would be feisty and keep me in check... But like this? He's way too tempting.) He could feel the boy stop and glance at him with a raised brow. 

Abruptly he threw his off Peters hand and crossed his arms. "Fine," Shadow grumbled out walking away by himself. 

Peter felt his eyes widen. "W-wait what?" he tried to catch up to Shadow when a hand was brought to his face, an angry pout worn on the owner's boyish face. 

"Huffing and sighing when I hold your hand is enough to let me know you don't like it." he started, turning away with his arms crossed once more. "I may always fight with you... But I have always liked to show those I care about how I feel... I always cuddled with my mom told her the truth and had even hugged and somewhat cuddled Hook... I like showing affection but I guess a playboy doesn't like that."

Peter sighed pulling the boy in a backward hug. "It's not that I don't like it Shadow... I'm scared I won't be able to hold back because I like it far too much..."  Trailing down to lightly nip at the boy's ear, Pan earned a surprised shudder. "Hook will be angry if I up and devour his kid..." 

Curious green looked over. The boy shifting to lay against Pan as he gazed up. "Devour?" he questioned tilting his head. "Mm... If it means I get to feel like yesterday then dad can stay in the dark."

Sighing Peter released the boy covering his face. "I'm so fucken doomed," he hollowly whispered. He could hear the boy giggle his fingers creating enough of a gap to see shadow bending down with his arms crossed behind his back; his head tilted up so he can look into the hidden blues, A mischievous and entertained smile worn. 

"Well... Not like you can change that." Shadow joked giggling even more. Peter was just about to grab the boy and fly off when the form was tackled by a bright colored... And very naked girl.

Wide green met bright purple, pears littered a small and very slender frame. Long dark soaken hair laying over her shoulders and back. Kicking her feet she smiled brightly. "I got feet!" 

Shadow tilt his head a moment before his eyes filled with registration. "Erisa!?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yea no smut yet sorry, Just a Lil actions and fluff. Hope u enjoyed and don't worry, love scenes will happen soon... Maybe starting with the flashback about a certain pirate and Indian?


	13. Love?

Ship sailing into the mountain harbor, the water waved over the lands before rippling against the lower sandy surface. Black and blonde headed males jumped off of the harbored boat in search of a friend, and son.

Tinkerbell had come and told them of what had happened. Eris's unsuspected appearance and attack, but the news had also said the two were fine... None the less both felt slight worry and decided to visit. Smithy a little apprehensive about coming back so early and Hook slightly amused.

Smithy had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes warily looking around in search of a specific someone. Hook knew whom, but not completely why. Smirking he glanced at his friend. "Sooo~ did he just do a tattoo?" He asked, knowing the answer should be the same as the other attempts. A gruff tsk and run away attempt from the caramel blonde.

Letting his friend be. He continued to walk stopping at the top of the mountain. There they saw the group had gathered around the fire, almost all they wanted to speak to plus... A very pale green headed girl. Confused he walked to the young woman, seeing that she was attached to someone, that someone being Tiger-Lilly. The green headed girl wore a white silken dress, pearls all around her, her hair in a high ponytail. A light blush coating her elated face as he continued to hug the flame princess.

Taking a minute hook recognized who it was. "Erisa!?" He shouted completely thrown off. He could hear a slight giggling sound off behind, a small hand grabbing his coat. 

"Yep. She got feet this morning." A peppy voice spoke from behind him. 

Turning, Hook saw his son smiling at him. (He's fine...) he thought the tension he felt slowly dissipating... That was till he noticed the added on facial features.

"What in Odin's name!?" Growling he charged the blonde elf, the man currently seated on a distant log edge, his face also on edge, body tense. 

"Uh... That was quick." Peter joked before quickly pulling his blade out to fight off the others curved one. "W-w-wait! Let me explain!" 

"you're a dead man!"

Shadow watching the show and sighed, using water to create a bubble around his dad. "You don't even know who I bonded with and are already trying to kill him?" The boy asked sighing even more when his dad broke the bubble and begun to point at pan accusingly. 

"I know it's him! You and yer mom have the same bloody taste!" Hook exclaimed, the brute like pirate now moving to tower over Pan. "I'm going to skin you alive." 

"Shut up!" Shadow screamed, surprised his father as the older male turned to see his son with crossed arms. "Better him then Eris."

The words caught the darker man by shock. Completely turning, his eyes went wide. "She tried to..." 

"Yes... So I made a decision to pursue Peter. He didn't exactly initiate it. I'd rather have him than anyone here, and even you should know it is not that bad of a choice."

Sighing Shadows father fell on the ground covering his face. "For the love of all things," he mumbled becoming silent. Pan though was still in a defensive posture on the log. 

Shadow approached his soul bond and pulled him to sit down. "Everyone settled? Or do I need to be careful with you two?" He asked feeling as if he was dealing with two kids despite being the only real one there. Erisa had raised her hand then, gaining a curious stare. "Wasn't towards you." he laughed the girl skipping to him. 

"I know." She responded and grabbed his cheeks cupping them. "But you're already bonded, right? You got two cute like freckles under your eyes." Nodding his head, he opened his mouth to speak when soft lips met his. Eyes bulging wide he froze. Quickly Erisa pulled away smiling. "Now you can breath underwater! Welcome to the Clan of the Sea," she yelled hands out in a hug like gesture. 

Shadow, still kind of lost tilt his head. "... Couldn't you as-ack!?" tumbling back he fell into another's lap. head tipped up, lips locked onto him once more. The kiss was rough And he felt a hand slide low between the gap of his legs, thighs squeezing together he squeaked grabbing the other's wrist and pulling it away, face completely red and lost. 

When he looked back to argue azure eyes glared at him then the siren. "Don't touch him." Pan spat before locking onto the somewhat shocked Indian girl. "And keep your lover in her place."

Tiger-Lilly, nodding her head rose up grabbing her lover by the waist, pulling her into a backward hug. Kissing her lightly on the neck gaining small giggles. "She's fickle and does what she wants." Lilly defended. Her orange eyes rising up she shrugged. "As long as I'm the only one she will have, I will let her continue to be a free spirit... I won't cage my love." With that said, the red-headed women took the smaller girls hand, bashful lilac looking at the intertwined fingers before skipping along the flame keepers side. The two leaving.

Hook still on the floor was too out of it to realize what happened. Smee laughed at the sight snapping his fingers before horrified and lost green eyes. Chuckling growing louder at the lack of a response, he looked back up to the two sitting couple and newly bonded. "Congrats... Your both happy with this choice right?" He asked.

The black-headed boy looked up curiously into blue, the blonde smiling as he pushed back some stray bluish hairs. "Yeah... No one else better." Pan spoke truthfully. The first time he ever said anything about actually being happy about the bond.

Shadow felt his face heat up. Curling into a ball to hide his face. Smithy smiled at the cute reaction. "That's good. Where are Ed and Rafael?" 

"with each another near the beach... They are talking things out." Peter responded quickly. Smee hummed, things becoming more relaxed and calm. A closure to all things they worried about on the boat.

The situation would have stood at peace if another didn't come into the picture, quickly reminding a certain someone about some unfinished business.

"Oh?" was all the blonde heard, rapidly turning with fear in his eyes. The broad male he wished to avoid was there, and to top it off right behind him. He tried to back away when his wrist was clasped. "L-let go." He growled out, ears tinging pink.

The boy, in return, gave a childlike smile, taking the captured hand up to his lips as he bowed and kissed the back of the blonde's palm. Face heating up. Smee used his scarf to hide his flushed cheeks before slapping the Indian off and quickly walking away.

Aryan laughed laying both hands on his hip. "Hey did you like it or hate it!?" He yelled smirk growing into a wide grin as he saw the older male tense. "Try speaking, I can't understand if you still can't talk!" Smithy shot his gun the Indian dodging it. "Come on antisocial try being friendly, I am." 

"Ass!" was all the Indian got in response.

Lilac watched from a half turned position how the man a little ways away 's eyes traversed down his figure. "Hm, yours is nice?" The redhead responded.

Realizing what he meant the pirate froze, eyes going wide before he turned again, trying to leave quickly. Smee didn't bother looking back again after that last comment, holding his scarf high as he tried to escape both his mind and current situation.

Shadow looked at Aryan tilting his head curiously. "What happened to you guys?" 

The darkly skinned male shrugged. "Don't worry about it. He's just embarrassed," he covered. His own face turnings a little red as he relived the situation. (Then again...)

 

**~Flash Back~**

 

A large clay hut, tables, and benches all within, the ceiling held multiple holes allowing excess light within. This was the location where the fire keepers choose to do their tattoos, the room of medicine and all. The place was currently vacant sept for the two who walked in.

Lilac eyes trailed all over curiously when they noticed the man they followed stopped before him with a towel in hand. "Strip down to just your undergarments, and tie this to your waist," the tattooist told Smee before walking to collect his paints and brush settling along a small table beside a laydown bench.

The blonde, looking at the towel, then his clothes and all the way back to Aryan stood on standby. The red-headed male noticed and looked at him concern. "You change your mind?" The flame keeper ask. 

Smee, shaking his head walked closer, his expression blank. "I don't wear undergarments. Would stick out of my jeans." He mildly confessed, head tilt.

Orange hues going wide, a small blush made it to Aryans face. "O-oh... Then just wrap the towel around your waist... It will be easier to work around." The dark-skinned man responded seeming a little flustered. Smithy noticed, but ignored it nodding his head, walking a few ways back to strip out of sight and fold his clothes on another bench.

Walking back to Aryan he felt a small emotion build in his stomach. A weird and wary feeling filling him. It got worse when he met the bright embers, the man looking up and down. "Lay on the bench." came the command. The pirate listening to an extent.

A large palm pressed his chest to lay him fully on his back. Pressure against his left side as the Indian male sat beside him, grabbing his foot and raising it a fraction. "The tattoo will be on your left half. from your foot to your upper torso. It will show nicely through your clothes, you ok with that?"

Smithy, taking a deep breath nodded his head. " 's fine," the slightly audible response came. Blonde lashes lowered hiding the amethyst gems as he tried to calm down. After all, its just a tattoo, that's all...

Clanking was heard as the broader male grabbed the paintbrush, seconds passing before he felt the cold liquid hitting his skin, smooth strokes painting across from his toes to the shin. His body shivered from the weird sensation, but he kept himself still.

In time Smee had relaxed, his eyes trailing open to watch as the man painted his flesh, a pretty silver violet contrasting his golden tanned skin. Each time the hand got higher, his leg was raised, and the painter slid up. It didn't bother him till he felt something hard press against the inner section of his thighs. Shuttering his breath halt as his eyes trailed to the very compromising knee wedge between. Leg pulled higher he felt the knee grind against him and gasped. Gripping the table he looked to Aryan confused seeing the man was too occupied in painting to realize what he was doing.

Feeling flustered and unsure of how to respond to the situation, he decided to ignore it and wait till the painting was done; but when the knee grounded down against him again he gasped out loud. Mouth parting he let out another strange sound, face turning a bright red as he bit his lower lip looking down at the knee once again.

He watched as the man did it again to get better access to his side, the brush running across his thigh. The sensation and over thinking putting him on edge. His back curved off the surface beneath and a hand came up to cover his mouth. when rouge fingers pull him back down to the table he muted a startled cry. "Don't move too much." Came a whispered demand from the oblivious artist. Feeling the other hand untie the side towel he almost jumped away, the man moving the cloth over to completely reveal his whole thigh

Shuttering even more, he used both hands to cover his mouth so to keep silent when he heard the man click his tongue. "I can't finish if you keep moving," the redhead complained.

Embarrassed beyond belief Smithy took the hand centimeters away from his lips. "I-I... Can't-" he tried to explain, the humility of being in this circumstance by an accident too much... The cause completely without the knowledge.

Smee could see the other stop, putting the brush on the side embers finally looked up. "And why is-" he stopped, his voice dying when he saw the others flustered expression. 

Feeling more self-conscious Smee sat up pulling the towel up and sliding away. "Y-your knee...  It keeps," he stopped covering his mouth again.

When he looked back up he noticed the man was blushing just as much as he, his jaw dropped. The two stared at one another for a few moments before the larger male coughed. "Oh... Well... I'm almost done, can you stay still till then if I change our position?"

Lilac locking onto sunset, he slowly inclined his head. "Just. Just do-... Ok." Hand pressing against the blonde's chest, Smithy was laid down again. Both legs were raised as Aryan settled between them.

The more slender male was about to yell when a finger covered his lip. Aryan hovering over him. "Shush... It will make it easy to paint. Like this, my knee won't touch you... So hold out for just a few. Ok?"

Stiffly, Smee clenched the bench, slowly nodding his head in compromise. But when he felt that hand grab his thigh and raise it over shoulder he froze.

The red-headed male had grabbed his paintbrush and begun to paint again, slowly beginning to hover the blonde as he reached his torso. Their bodies connecting in an even more sexual position... And Smee was not pleased... The flight and fight system making him want to jolt and kick the other. But that meant leaving with a half-assed tattoo... So he settled for it. Knowing Aryan did it unintentionally, or so he thought.

Now aware of what he had done by mistake and how even in a different position, he still pressed against the more slender built male, his mind begun to go downhill. The soft gasp and cute pants coming from the form below was making him question what he should actually be focusing on. His thoughts becoming slightly perverted, and temptation threatening to boil over.

Almost done with the tattoo, he testingly thrust against Smithy gaining a startled moan. The body beneath arched off the bench and into him, his mouth still covered by thin fingers. Lilac looked at him with confusion and he had to ignore them. Looking back at the tattoo to add the finishing touch. "The paint part is done..." He managed to say, his voice deeper than expected. Slowly he put his hand down to the man's ankle. "I just need to apply the magic and its permanent." 

He could see the blonde nod, raising his leg higher so that his knee met with his shoulder. "Ok..." was all the shaken male could answer with.

Aryan had to bite his lip at the view. The towel almost revealed underneath with the position Smithy put himself in. There was no doubt it was just to help the flame user get the job done... That, and to keep the other from grabbing his leg any more than he already had, to ensure Aryan touched him less... But right now it just tested him.

Bowing low Aryan pressed his body fully against Smee gaining shocked orbs. His hand slowly and sensually sliding against the entire limb, using magic to seal the tattoo within.

Smithy bit down, his head stiffly stuck to his side. The moment he felt the hand reach his chest he jumped away tumbling slightly before falling back on the bench his breath heavy. "Done?" He asked with a rushed tone. 

The redhead nodded. "Yeah. The tattoo is complete... But you can't leave like that Smithy."

The blonde glared at him, red covering his features. "Then what do I do? Stay seated for hours? Escape to the water naked?" There was slight bite to his words and Aryan couldn't help laugh.

"No... But I could help it end in just a few minutes. It is my fault after all," he tried seeing the man stiffen more.

"N-no... I can just."

"you wear skin-tight leather pants and go commando. No real choice anti-social." he joked moments before grabbing the trimmed waist and sitting the male in his lap.

Smee let out a small yelp, eyes going wide when he felt a thick hand go beneath the towel. Shivering he squeezed the muscular arm, eyelids flickering in unknown pleasure. "N-ah... Don- don't..." His body instinctive bucked back his neck slacking to the side. "Ary...an... Ngh!?" 

Whatever fight the blonde might of held didn't exist much. His body pressed back into the younger of the twos, the Indian licking his lips as he heard the soft cries and sexy moans. Aryan made sure to pay good attention to the rubbing hand, pressing the tip and firmly but slowly stroking the males length. He took notice how Smithy trembled more when he squeezed the base and let his hand grab lower, his cry's becoming more begging as he pressed further.

The tremors grew as he begun to speed up, the body becoming more ridged. When he heard a half started cry he quickly squeezes the thinner males shaft gaining a startled shout. "A-Aryan!?" Smee whined looking at the man confused, but he didn't get to see the subjects face. The man instead lowering to harshly suck on his neck.

The hand around him begun to roughly pump him: Bringing him on edge again when it squeezed him near climax once more, pulling him back into his original faze then repeated the process.

It was frustrating beyond no end, how this younger boy was playing with his body. Teasing with him an almost release, sometimes hesitating just enough for him to think he finally got to have it just for it to be stolen from him last minute. Tears stained his eyes as he heavily breathed hands clenching the abusive arms. "Pl-please..." he begged unable to fight. The sexual frustration unknown till now and driving him mad.

He could feel the larger male lightly bite his collarbone before suckling his throats midsection, slowly rising to nip and chew on heated ears. Gaining lustful whines. "Please what?" The husky voice asked, lust lacing his voice.

The simple sound of the other's voice turned him upside down almost coming then, but the hand still stopped him. Palms coming down he tried to pry the hands away, small struggling noises escaping. "Le"

"What?" He was cut off, the grip squeezing him harder. "If you want something... Say it out loud for me to hear you."

Smithy bitting his lip harshly glared at him. "Dam...it... Aryan..."

"yes?" He heard the teased response.

Pride stressing and lust consuming, he whimpered then broke. "I want to cum... Please, Aryan..." He finally begged.

Smithy could hear the man laugh before he was aggressively turned and slammed on the bench, laying on his back once again. Aryan climbed over wedging between the toned thighs once more grinding against the pirate. Smith's head rolled back as he lifts his back off. "Ah!" he moaned instinctively wrapping his legs around the others lower back. He could feel the broader male get close to his lips and his breath halted.

His mind was in turmoil. He didn't know what to do anymore, a part of him was about to do something he originally thought to go against, yet here he wanted to go for more: To do exactly what Edward had joked about... But he was still a man. An adult. And he knew he shouldn't.

Hands coming up he covered his mouth glaring at the other with tear stained eyes. Aryan laughed and bent down kissing the back of the palm lovingly. "Don't worry... The only first I was supposed to take was a tattoo... A kiss... That's not a reward gained through our fights... I will gain that a different way." Nearly folding after hearing that Smithy barely removed his hands. He was going to ask the other a question when he felt himself get grasped again.

Eyes rolled back and his body shuddered a scream escaping from plush lips as white-coated his view. The thing he so desperately waited for came unexpectedly and his mind went blank. His eyes glazed over as he let his voice continue to ring.

Aryan watched his face flushing at the sight. He couldn't believe what he just did... Nor how turned on he was. 

After a few moments passed watching the dazed blonde, he noticed the man's breathing come to its norm, realization sparking within beautiful lilac spheres. Getting up, he grabbed the clothes a couple feet away and took off the towel. Picking the body up to wipe him clean then went to his utensils.

After a while, he heard the shuffling of fabric and turned to see a now fully clothed Smithy. When the blonde turned to him, Aryans eyes trailed to the tattoo and cloths. "It fits you perfectly..." he spoke out, a smile reaching his still pink-tinged cheeks.

He could see the man puff his own, then scoffed "whatever ." was all he got before the more slender of the two quickly walked off.

 

**~end of Flash back~**

 

And since then the blonde had become more aggressive in his ignoring methods... But Aryan is stubborn, and if he wants to win something he will... Just needs a little time.

Smiling wide his sunset colored eyes looked where the blonde went off. "Maybe its time to catch him..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k! This was a Long chapter. The next should be back on shadow and Erisa. She will explain the whole feet situation, you will get a little background as to why she and Tiger Lilly have a problem like Lilly had hinted a few chapters back and will even hear references to who Erisas father is! Man I have a lot to do Lol
> 
> Hope u enjoyed the smut lmao


	14. Secret of the Siren

Away from the sun hidden from the flame two girls hugged each another. The red hair of a dark-skinned woman tickling the back of the other's neck. Lilac eyes were shut, the owner breathing in the smell of ash and pine... And death.

Turning the green haired girl analyzed the women whoms arms she lied in. "Still attached to them?" She asked, her question vague but the meaning to the point." 

Tiger Lilly sighs and backs Up summoning the skull she always had, petting the top. "Well... I am the leader," she started, petting the cream-colored bones. "This is my future."

Lilac narrowed pushing the skull away to capture rounded lips. "I'm your future!"Erisa hissed, pulling the other in her own hug. "If I can outrun mine... You can yours," something moist hits the red tinted skin, the girl's bronzen chest becoming drenched as the smell of salt fills the air. "I beat the land, the tide... I came here despite the odds... Despite the fact that I should have died coming here. You can beat it too!" Erisa pulled away and glared at the other her emerald hair glowing. "Or I'll take you to the depths of the sea with me."

Embers go wide, red lips parting with a silent question. As she watched the enraged and improbable girl she starts to smile and laughs. "Well... Then I guess I have no option." pulling the other close she cuddles the girl in a tight embrace once more. "I'll try my best." 

Erisa growls, pulling Lilly closer, nuzzling her head into the other's chest. "You better." Tears are still felt but Lilly knows its just cause the other cant stop, the desperate clinging a sign and show of her affection. 

Letting her head rest on the other's scalp Tiger-Lilly sighs, taking a whiff of salt and ocean breeze. "Don't worry... I Will."

Aryan had walked in, knocking lightly on the wood to ensure they knew of his presence. "Hey." he whispered, only his older sisters eyes trailing to him. "Sorry to bother you sis. But I Doubt Pan's leaving till little princess here explains how she got here... And if Shadow still has to worry about Eris."

Tiger Lilly inclined in agreement, pulling her lovers face up by rounded cheeks. "I admit I wish to know as well. Want to do story time around the fire?" 

Erisa nods her head, laying her face fully upon the left palm, eyes shut in relaxation. "Sure." her shaky breath pronounced letting the other know she was fine.

Aryan smiled while watching the two, both of his arms crossed. "Also... Sis... I can always take your place," he mumbled, not actually saying for the two to hear... But more to himself before readying to leave. "I'm going to go find a certain pirate. later," and he left, the two girls following out to redirect to a separate path. Erisa and Lilly locking arms.

 

**~Shadow~**

 

A small hand waves up and down upon a vacant expression. The man whose attention he tried to grab completely unreachable.

Light giggles escape the small teen as he watched his father, the boy rising to smile at his lover in choice.

The blonde was pouting and looked to be ignoring him, and although Shadow knew the smart choice of action would be to get angry or upset with him, he could not bring himself to be: The fact that this man acted so jealous over a small kiss wrung up two emotions. Anger,  **and** joy.

He found it cute that the most flirtatious being in this realm was jealous for him... But he was mad about being ignored.

Walking to the other he crossed his arms behind his back leaning forward towards the others face, his bluish side bangs scraping his cheeks. "You know, I didn't expect it? It just happened," he commented.

Peter scoffed and glared at the boy his arms roughly coming out to pull the youth in his lap. "But you could have been more aware... told you before, you are too defenseless," Peter told, his muscular arms wounding around the other boys' slim waist and pulling him close. His tone of voice was deep and menacing, yet somewhat alluring.

The darker skinned teen shuttered as the man lowered near his slender throat, suckling on soft skin, nipping it between his teeth. His pitch hit a particularly high note and the raven child felt himself blush. Arms rising to hug the others head tightly. "S-stop..." he whispered, his voice meek. He could feel chuckling vibrate along his throat and his head slightly lolled back as he gasped. He could feel Peters hands lower and squeaked.

"I can't stop if you don't let go." The blonde taunted, his warm muscle slicking up a flushed ear. A strangled whimper escaped and the boy released his arms, the only thing holding him upright being the toned pale arms around him.

Looking down bright aquamarine stared into Peter's deep cobalt, the boy letting his own hands clasp over his lip. "No more... You're happy now right?" The timid kid asked, the innocents in his voice just precious.

Pan felt a smile grace him, his foul mood long gone... But he didn't want to admit it. Not just yet.

Arms staying complacent, the blonde tilt his head slyly, his expression full of mischief now. "Maybe I will... If you give me a kiss?"

Peter watched as the others face turned a bright crimson, his eyes wide for nearly half a minute before narrowing in slight defiance.

"That's easy. I thought it would be a challenge." Shadow fought, sass coating his words.

The boy then tipped his head pecking the lips of the other. But that was all and he pulled back. He was able to steal a kiss that one time... But for some reason this time was different.

Peters smile was teasing, the teeth-wide grin annoying the other. Shadow saw his lips part and already knew what he was going to say.

"That's not the kiss I meant." he mimicked at the same time as the other, frowning visibly. Peters expression became more elated and his mouth opened wide as his cheeks rised.

"If you know then try again," came the taunting dare.

Shadow turned a brighter shade and slid up, pressing his whole torso and lap against the other as he pressed fully against the older teen. "Teach me then," he fought back.

He could see shock filter threw the others gaze, then a more primal and pleased expression took over. Hands grasped more tightly pulling the boy flushed against his own body, Pan was about to kiss the boy feverously when the bluish tinted teen was yanked up and away.

" **Your going to** **fucken** **die rat."** growled a taller and mortified father figure. The man's anger palpable. 

Peter felt his expression stay placed as he leaned forward in taunt. "Will Shadow let you?" he taunted despite the tickling fear.

Hook was just about ready to hit the smug blonde when he heard a sigh from behind the three.

"Wow... Poor Shadow, he can't even get some action without dealing with all this overprotective bullshit." A tired-sounding voice spoke moments before thin lavender arms pulled the boy in topic from Hook and into her own tight hug.

Shadow giggled falling into the hug with a broad smile. "Welcome back Erisa!" He happily shouted taking everyone's attention back to the two of them... Just like the kiss but more innocent.

Peter didn't bother to feel jealous this time, simply watching his lover as the boy laughed innocently.

Hook himself, had ceased his attention towards Peter and was staring at the two friends.

Tiger-Lilly had sat across from them watching her lover and friend. Soon the hug ended and Erisa skipped to her, jumping in her lap in a fit of giggles, Shadow walking to sit beside Pan grabbing his father's hand to sit him nearby with a pleased smile.

The keeper of the flame waited a moment before nodding to her love for her to speak opening her own mouth so to put out her own words out. "Erisa has something to say. I'm sure that that's your reason for still being here, correct?" She questioned, pulling the small siren up.

Peter had straightened his own posture nodding his head in honest confession, glancing at first Hook then Shadow. The boy shrugged and Hook did the same.

The older of the two arose and looked to the green-headed empress. "I don't care bout ye legs. What I do mind is yer mother. Is she occupied?"

"Do you mean in her crazy house, Cage, and prison? Yes, she is taken care of." The siren quickly responded, her expression dark as she curled towards the girl whose arms she lied in.

The pirate got the message that he had now soured her mood, and with the answer he received, he was honestly satisfied. Turning to his son he lowered and gave a quick but tight hug. Patting the boys head before walking away. "Keep you actions pg peter. If you do something more then kissing to early and hurt him... I really with castrate you," was all the man said before he left.

Peter and Shadow both Locked eye contact when Shadow grinned. "Well, guess we're all good then? Till you piss me off that is," he joked, his expression rivaling the elven prince himself.

Erisa, giggling at the show begun to play with her beads. Lightly kicking her feet before taking one set off to lay on top of Tiger's hair like a crown.

"Should I say how and why I'm human now?" She questioned, a coy smile worn. And Peter had to turn to glare at her.

"Well, it would be nice considering its a new development, despite being the queen for over fifty years." The blonde somewhat spat crossing his arms. "I hope this experiment is not what caused the accidental release of the witch. You know how much damage she could do and had already done."

Shadow grew tense, knowing what the blonde was talking about, his expression sad from how the man referred to the other. But he couldn't be mad... He knew nothing about their history and decided to keep to silence unless necessary and it seemed the fire sage followed the same path.

Erisa seemed to not care about the accusation and begun to twirl her hair mindlessly. "No. This is the outcome after Shadow half scorched my mother's body," she hummed innocently.

The Noirnet though could not believe her words and jumped up. "W-what!? I-I'm sorry Erisa, I never meant to do that! I just wanted her off and..." his voice trailed off as he tried to remember his head suddenly stinging.

Peter seemed to notice and pulled him down into a hug, covering the boys' eyes as he embraced him. "Moving on..." He began, his blue eyes locking onto worried lavender with warning. "What is the changing factor?"

The Siren seemed to understand and inclined her head, crossing each slender leg over the other. "The changing factor remains that I'm not a pure breed. My father is a human... To be exact a human that raped her and trapped her in a castle from the mortal realm years ago."

The air quickly turned cold and the girls red headed lover seemed to try and comfort her... But she pulled away.

Now standing she crossed her arms looking to the largely centered flame between the two groups. "Like Ariel. My mom went to her sister Ursula because daddy Poseidon refused to let her fall for a human. And her brother Triton regretted letting his daughter chase after a damned mortal and was still living in the after depression of sweet old cousins death." Taking a small break she walked to the fire flickering her hand over the controlled flame.

"A war broke out about five years of their marriage, and they had one kid. Sad to say the little prince and them died. But apparently, that wasn't enough of a detour for my mom." looking back to her lover she smiled. "I must have the same taste it seems."

Skipping back to Lilly she threw herself back onto her lap cuddling more closely. "In the end, though aunty Ursula was unsure... She did her sister the favor and bam! Misfortune, Misfortune~ tricker, rape, and pop goes the baby!" she mimicked a nursery rhyme at the end changing it into a demented tune.

"Grandpa was pissed after that and set out a very famous wave. They named it a tsunami. But I heard they give them weirder names each time he sends a bigger one during the anniversary of one of the many deaths or torment of his children."

A huge huff was released and lavender closed the owner seeming to become winded. "Long story short. I'm a halfa, was just told three days ago, aunty taught me how to control my genetics, and I can shapeshift whenever... I just can't stay away for the sea long-" her voice begun to become weaker, and more horse. "In fact... I think I just reached my limit."

The worry that suddenly filled the air and the women caressing the siren's face became solidified. The aura sinking into everyone's skin.

Before anyone could speak Lilly stood up and ran to the shore, the two listeners not far behind.

As soon as they reached the bey, the redhead lowered her in the water watching as feet turned to scales, a single tail winding above.  A pleasant groan escaped the mermaid as she flopped back bathing in her element. "Man the air in your place is dry! I'm going to need to carry a bottle of salt water for now on." she joked. Obviously trying to keep the mood light... But they couldn't tell if its because she wanted to hide her pain or just truly, didn't care.

Tiger hand laid next to the beach, a light hiss escaping when the water hit her skin and she backed away. Pain was seen in both girls eyes and Erisa swam back. She was ready to crawl back on the land when her lover shuck her head.

"No. Take your time... I will wait till night." She offered. Smiling just a bit.

Erisa bit her lip at the sight and felt a long and saddened sigh. "No. Wait in your hut. At night meet me here and I will get out again ok? You know train to be used to becoming human?" she requested seeing the other frown.

"But at night you need to control the sea creatures alongside hook?" Rebutted the princess of flame, her amber eyes filled with worry and other swarming emotions.

Shadow couldn't help but grasp at his chest as he watched the two... He finally realized why they held so tight to each another... It was probably the first time they ever... Touched.

Peter seemed to notice his own pain and held him close again. Lowering to whisper in his ear. "Best you don't dig in to deep with their relationship or life... There is a reason only me, Tink, and your father are the only ancient gardens of our element... These leaders... Never last."

The words stung and a choked whimper escaped as he realized what Pan meant... It meant they would die. (Just like mom.)

He would have dived down further within his mind if he didn't hear a small yelp. Jolting back to reality his eyes opened wide as he realized the larger waves he accidentally created and quickly pushed them back using only one hand. And that shocked them all.

Shadow stood frozen after that then turned to Pan. "D-did... My power... Grow?" And all the blonde could do was stare back. His bitten lip trapped beneath his teeth. Looking to the two shocked keepers, he gave a slight bow.

"Thanks for informing me Erisa, I will attempt to mod some of the lands near mermaid lagoons to accommodate your training. And Tiger-Lilly, if you're in need of a wind change for your lover tell tink, I'm sure she can moisten the air a bit for you," he offered walking to the raven teen and picking him up.

"We'll talk about this later Shadow," he whispered his voice tense and filled with obvious fear. Shadow had felt he had done something wrong and inclined his head in acknowledgment, sitting quietly in his own mate's arm the only sounds escaping being a small goodbye to his friend and her chosen companion.

Peter didn't waste much time on talking anymore and flew off almost immediately,  feeling the small boy cling for life like he always did... But he didn't have the time to adore the innocent and cute reaction instead his mind traveled somewhere else... Someplace dangerous.

(What is this boy... And will he end up being dangerous to our land... If so, what have I tied down here... And what do I do if he has to go?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So this is turning very serious lol. It has fluff, a lil smut and then drama! That's a lot of stuff going on so sorry guys lol
> 
> Also I did 1/4th this chapter like 2 months ago and then finished today! So writings altered.
> 
> Moving on I hope you like the new addition and the next chapter will be featuring Sly X Kyo. Finally, I will be putting the last and final pairing, and once their done, smut for each pair will begin! Along with plot of course XD


	15. Curiosity And The Cat

Pink eyes gaze side to side, the owner's lips stuffed beneath their top layer of teeth, trapped beneath two particular fangs, far to sharp to be pressing on the very tender flesh.

The teen knew better then to get in this phase, knowing his curiosity already got the best of him and that if he asked the very question he had trapped beneath his mental walls, that he was screwed... Pan would be furious that he caught... That scene.

Letting out a groan of torture he fell back kicking his feet furiously. Kyo was the info keeper. He logs everything and is the one suppose to handle every verbal treaty. Rafael was the guardian. Yes sure. But when it came to politics it was Kyo's talent. He was good at catching info using his feline skills, and his memory was uncanny.

His words were silken promises and truths, or half-truths that kept Pan from ending up at war with the other elementals... But when Hook finds out... If he didn't already what does he do?

"Why... Did I have to sneak a peak?" he questioned. He did it because after Peter had returned from fetching his little black-haired imp, he returned with multiple injuries and a beyond terrified and drenched Shadow. But whatever worry Kyo held quickly shifted once he snuck into that room... And now the worry had different persona's... If anyone was safe? It was Shadow. Hook wouldn't kill his own son.

Sitting up, a heavy sigh left the rose golden-haired kitten and he pushed his clawed hands against the lower surface to land on all fours, arching his back in a nice stretch. A small purr escaped as his bones popped making all his muscles unknot and his eyes opened sharply with mischief and determination.

"If I cant unstress with willpower, then maybe that can help." A Cheshire like smile graced his feral expression. "Sly might kill me but hey! Might as well enjoy life before death."

 

**~~**

 

Sly was getting irritated. The person he is supposed to keep in check and guard disappeared at some point in the middle of the night. Kyo had vanished shortly after the bat had pulled him back from Peter. During the time that the blonde had brought back the new addition named Shadow in panic, the feline disappeared.

Sly was currently wondering the forest dusk tittering on the edge of their realm, the sun setting as its colors flared and faded in the most hypnotic gold and reds... Slowly being consumed and snuffed out by the daring moonlights silver and midnight blue.

Stars did not yet set along the far stretched sky, and the golden trims of light still skittered across each low cloud and the top side of every forest tree.

A leathered palm pressed roughly against engraved bark; dips and curves felt as he slid down. His pitch black eyes flickered all around in his search. Black wings gently waving in the wind, ready for take-off when they saw him.

Jumping, wings hitting against the wind just once, the male high-jumped and glides his way near the figure he searched for. Fuzzy triangles tilt pointed in his direction and he heard the owner giggle falling back.

"Hey!" the teen of pink tinted hair greeted rolling over on his belly as he nibbled on a plant... A plant Sly knew all too well.

"Kyo," he spoke in low disappointment, his brows furrowing. "Why did you get high on catnip?" The question was supposed to be serious, but when the other began to laugh in a high note shaking his head, his own serious approach faltered with a curved lip.

Pink eyes locked onto the other with elate amusement, the man's pupils dilated. "Not high! Just fuzzy!!!!" He then quickly jumped up and tumbled for a little his tail swishing.

"Got stressed and decided to try and un-tense, worked for a while," he finally decided to talk more seriously. Kyo could be playful at times and liked to mess around... But he still knew where to draw the line and act mature.

Looking up, still chewing on the small branch. The small cat shrugged. "Just leave me be a bit I will be back soon."

"But its already dusk... And don't kid me about being fine. I watched you since we were little, I may be younger but that doesn't change the fact that I know you better than anyone else." argued the silver-winged bat, crossing his leather covered arms against his chest plate.

Kyo's ears fell back and the older teen blew away a stray strand. "Let it be Sly." The odd colored feline whined.

Sly was about to argue when he was suddenly tackled and pressed to the floor as the cat above pinned him down with his own weight hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" The cat requested his ears twitching with intensity. Sly felt his a brow lower in question when he saw Peter fly by... And that just confused him further.

Kyo noticed and sighed throwing his hands up then behind and below, his legs spread to either side of the bats' lap. "Yeah, yeah. It's weird that I'm avoiding Peter. But that's because he did something fucken stupid." The older teen defended.

Sly let out a sigh and sat up, not bothering to move his friend. "You were snooping again? That's why you're all skittish. You know I didn't keep your secret conversation with Hook just for you to start being irresponsible again."

Pink eyes rolled and the cat glared at the other. "That would not have happened if Peter didn't wrongly keep hooks son! We all have our place an element, and its pretty obvious the kids are the seas. He made nice with sirens for god's sake!" Kyo argued and Sly felt his temper flicker.

"Kyo! You're not in charge of that, you are in charge o-"

"Keeping the treaty and storing information... And that's what I have BEEN doing," he cut off. Sighing he let his head fall back. "I may not get along with that boy, but you know I don't hate him... And Hook... He deserves his time with his son and teaching him to take his place."

"Hooks not dyin-"

"He is!"Tthe cat cuts him off again, a low hiss escaping. "He's dying while Peter is off using his son and soul bonding him."

At his words, silver lashes opened wide and Sly felt as if he wanted to laugh. "Whoa... Are they mated? Damn, well at least Pan can keep this lover."

The joke didn't seem to entertain the other as the cat looked back down with a glare. "Yeah, cute how he got with his first crushes son... But how is it going to affect his father, and how will it affect their future?"

The two stared at one another for a while before the older tsk'd, jumping off of the other. "Whatever. I'm going off somewhere," Kyo stated before feeling arms pull him back, long winds winding around his chest and legs keeping him put.

"Kyo... If I went searching for you, you know you cant just leave?" He heard the low rumble of his friend. And most of the time the feline didn't need to feel worried about the larger man. During the day that it.

Realizing the change in the other's tone and seeing white wings turn black... Kyo knew he missed his opportunity.

"Sly. It's night," he clarified seeing the man's wings flinch, then tighten.

"What about it?" Came the husked response. Hair tickled Kyo's throat as he felt the other lean in closer, lips near his ear. "Cant speak to white when the suns already gone kitten." Rumbled the bat, the man referring to another, and Kyo knew who.

"You know Yin and Yang would be a better title to call you two since you guys flip day and night... Literally." The cat spat. The distaste in his voice was unintentional, but he never really liked Sly's dark half.

The white would protect and assist him. The black would trap, and control him. The balance he had, had a point, and actually helped more times then it did not. Both halves handled him differently and knew what to do for each situation... But neither of the two remembered what each another did... Only what they learned. And to Kyo's dismay... It meant whatever happened physically between him and dark... White never knew... Mentally that is. He had no clue about the physical aspect.

Teeth scraped along his neck and Kyo froze. "Sly... I'm behaving, no need to do that," he whispered, his body trembling with what only he could guess was fear.

He could hear choppy laughter as the man suddenly twisted him onto the ground showing his face. Black eyes turned silver, and silver hair turned black.

A toothy smirk graced the vampiric male as he lowered to slightly nuzzle the other. "Doesn't catnip usually make you complacent and purr? Or is that just when you're in heat? Have you ever told White what we do once I get to you on that day?" Asked the husked voice and Kyo felt his body go rigid.

"N...no... Not like you ever kissed me, so as long as we are not soul bond, what's it matter?" The cat fought glaring at the other. "And don't call me devious or two-faced because we both know I never ask you to bend me over. I reject it."

The others grin widened, an evil twist to it. Sly tilt his head and lowered his hand to gently pet one of the furry extensions, gaining a subtle gasp. "Hm... You say reject, yet you basically suck me in and beg for more when we're going at it."

The petting progressed down to the kitten's chin, the catnip still in effect as he stretched his neck to fully bare his throat. A small purr began to pour out as he was continuously caressed.

Kyo was getting to easily distracted to be able to respond to their discussion of whether their 'making love' was rape or not. But as his mind, still fogged up, got in a worse state of scrambled then before. He just couldn't bother to speak.

Teeth were felt against the bared flesh and the pointed fangs slowly sank down, his purr cut off as a startled moan escaped.

Legs rose up wounding around the attackers hip, the smaller male gasping as his claws derived into the bats leathered back. He felt hands lower and grip the base of his tail when reality returned and he growled sinking his own fangs into a pointed ear.

He heard the other let out a pained screamed and Kyo kicked him off. "Hands to yourself ass hole!" Kyo hissed, pulling his hand to cover the punctured skin.

The other, just a few steps away begun to laugh, licking his lips in amusement. "You sure you want me to keep my hands to myself?"

The rose-golden teen frowned. "Yes. We're not mates, white would never touch me. And I'm not interested in having a friend, and then friends with benefits. It's wrong and annoying as hell."

The response only gained a shrug and the bat straightened his posture. "Boring. Fine then just get back home. Not like I can do anything with guest."

The last words made the older teens ear twitch and he turned to see a golden wolf. Laughing nervously he walked to the guardian. "Uh... Hey Rafael... Did you..?"

The dog shook his head. " **Just got here,"** he calmly spoke looking to the bat. " **Sly, I hope you know to behave and handle your job properly."** The golden figure told.

Kyo felt his expression change, his face dropping completely. (If only they knew how much this half of him detoured... They only know the outcome. Nothing about the process.)

Eyes locking onto his 'friend' and the guardian, he felt himself sigh. (I prefer them not knowing what actually happens between the two of us.) he decided beginning to walk ahead.

He felt a hand grasp his wrist and looked back. "Just walking back to my room," he tore his hand back. "But first I need to talk to Peter and Shadow and properly handle the new mates."

Sly wasn't planning to release his hand till he heard Rafael hum his agreement.

" **Indeed. Just like any other soul bond, it needs to be handled properly and needs to be known so no other tries to chase after either of the two. Its how the world works and keeps cases like mine from repeating**." The wolf spoke, knowing full well that this was the right course of action, and not seeming at all alarmed by the news.

Sly, although unwilling released the others hand feeling his blood boil as he clenched his fist and teeth. "Fine. But I will not leave you be the next night." He threatened and Kyo felt himself whine.

"No... I bet you wouldn't." he felt his face flush as he thought about what was going to happen... Dark would only behave for so long. Only when something important stopped him. And that never lasted long, including when night hit.

(If only I could just find him someone else.) He thought, the sudden image of him being with someone else stinging. (That or I could just have both without guilt...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! New chapter. And I finished the final intro of the last pairing.
> 
> Funny fact, I'm pretty sure these two are the only ones who've actually fucked but haven't kissed.
> 
> They are so far beating the older pairing in action technically. They only provided mild touching for the audience lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Black and White

An elder tree, The large creation like a mountain, its bark twisting to the top of the forest, almost brushing the wayward sky. Kyo had spent his time wondering till daybreak. He would not disturb their leader at night, their brother from his much-needed sleep. then again. He was also scared of what his 'Brother' was doing to a particularly big-eyed boy.

Grimacing he pushed the thoughts as far as he could when he was startled by a light push. Screaming he practically fell off the branch ledge he sat upon. Scrambling he attempted to grab a thinner branch, the little wood breaking as he fell. Cursing he flipped his weight landing on all fours, snarling at the pain that shots up from falling nearly fifteen feet.

"Who the fu-"

"Nice landing Kyo!" A peppy voice responded and the cat groaned. 

"Peter what the actual fuck!!!" He yelled his fur turning a dark red as his eyes glowed crimson, his fur fluffed as he glared at the playful elf. "I would fucken kill you if you were not needed!"

The other laughed floating down with both arms crossed. Kyo then took notice of Shadow, the boy following after in skipped steps, water collecting right beath his feet like stairs. (That's... Pretty cool actually?) He thought to himself both teens now poised before him.

Peter smiled. "Rafael said you needed to talk to us cause you know about us... You know snooping was always a bad habit of yours?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, his colors resuming the odd pink. "Like you have room to talk."

Peter grinned further. "I do."

Kyo turned to him, his arms encircle around his chest. "How'd hook take it?" He asked watching the colors from the blonde fade. Now He had to smile. Looking to Shadow. "If I get pissed at you all I have to do is call daddy and bam! My stress is relieved." The coy look he received from the other made Kyo tilt his head. (Whats he thinking.)

Green eyes glowing slightly, Shadow sauntered to the cat. "Sure, If you want. But, what about what happened three nights ago with you and dark?"

Now it was Kyo's turn to become fearful. Pan seemed to pick it up and looked from the two. "Wait what?"

the two stood at a silent stare-off when Kyo, against everything begun to give an equal mischevious grin. Leering at the boy, "And were you not on lockdown that night?" He asked Shadow shrugging. 

"does it matter?"

Kyo shook his head. "No, it seems you win this round. Peter watch your partner. Seems he is capable of blackmailing even me." Turning his back the cat waves. "One point to you Shadow, but I suggest you watch out. I'm getting you back for this." And he disappeared, his presence suddenly gone.

Peter was at a loss looking from where his friend was and then his lover. "Shadow... Did he just declare war on you?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know or care."

Pan panicked. "No, no no! You need to care, never get on his bad side, ever! I learned my lesson trying to beat him at his own game. there is no point. This will not fly!" He fought not wanting to be blackmailed again. He had messed with Kyo like that once and it backfired the cat outing many secrets he would have preferred stay in the dark. Anything he finds on Shadow will lead to him and this was not happening.

Shadow glanced back and grew an evil smirk. "I'm accepting this challenge."

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

 

**~~**

 

The sound of rapid footwork was the only indication Sly got before being brutally slammed against a dam wall.  "Get Dark or Black or whatever he wants to be called today talking!" 

Black eyes wide. Sly stared at his friend in utmost confusion. His fur was as dark as a cardinal, his eyes gleaming with rage. Not often is he graced with this part of the kitten though his counter spoke otherwise. 

Bowing in a short yes, Black hues closed as the man released a sigh fading to the depths of his subconscious. "He's listening,  well, waiting for me to tell him what you want to say," he informed the other. Although the two can talk to each another at any spoken moment. They were not allowed out at the opposite time of day nor could they see what was going on with the other... It was almost as if they were separate people entirely.

Kyo took a moment to breathe before lowly whispering. "Tell him Shadow saw what happened three night ago... And I'm pissed."

Sly rolled his eyes. "I already told him that you pissed. It's the only reason why he is talking." A growl was heard and Sly raised his arms in defense. "I'm telling him!" Taking a moment, silver brows furrowed. "He... He asked what part?"

Kyo snarled before punching a hole in the tree he had Sly pinned on. "God damn it Black! I keep saying no, don't do it and now someone knows!"

Sly looked slightly petrified. Shaking his head he told his other half of the response and received laughter from the darker half.  **(Ask him what happens to our bodies during those secretive moments.)**

The bat became stiff."What happens to our bodies?" He asked out loud trying to just process the question. But when he saw Kyo grow stiff he redirected it. "Kyo?"

The cat hissed before crossing his arms. "Nothing you need to think about."

"Kyo!"

"Shut up! You want to know? Ask your asshole of an other-half. He's in charge of it during the night!" Spat the cat before jumping and sprinting away.

Sly stood stilled, his mind confused. (What have you been doing?)

 **(Oh calm down, just tell me how kitten reacted.)** His other half ordered.

Sly sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. (He brushed me off and ran.)

Dark laughed.  **(Oh he is going to pay for that. He had a job of telling you.)**

White scoffed. (No, you do! I doubt he is at fault no matter what it is.)

 **(Well, he was. If you saw what I did all those months back you would be just as infatuated with him as I.)**  The other fought. A more serious note to his words.

Sly took a moment to analyze those words. (Are you referring to the time he first blew up at us?)

He could feel his other spirit smirk.  **(Possibly)**

The more tolerant half sighed pulling himself from his mind and completely into reality. "No point wasting my time. He won't give anything but riddles. Though I think I heard enough. He likes when Kyo gets mad so maybe he just humiliated him to the point of snapping." He told himself. Debating some more he gasped his chin nodding his head as it became more plausible to his pure mind. "Yeah, that's why Kyo wouldn't tell me and was soo pissed off. That's the only reason."

 

**~~**

 

Kyo was seated in his room with extream agitation, his knee hopping up and down at great speed as he chewed on his right thumbs nail. "Stupid fucken Black and his hormonal balance and his sadistic bitchy- Ahg!!" He yelled in aggravation. He remembers where it all started. 

Kyo was going through his first heat and locked down in his room. Cat's and dogs, unlike the other mixed races, happened to have a heat. They went through hell when Rafael started his and they learned what to do. Unless the person is with their partner. You will have to trap them up in their room till it ends.

The heat gives off signals before it begins. Every place becomes overbearing and hot, the air thin; then your mind becomes hazy and everything begins to hum: And last, you act like a weak-boned animal, trapped on all fours as you take heavy breaths of the suffocating air. that is the final symptom. Luckily it is nothing so humiliating like you try to dry hump everything in sight. Kyo thanks for that. It just makes you weak and horny basically. 

Curling up Kyo thought a little bit more about it. His first heat happened to be his first time too. And although everything was so hazy, his body and mind remembered it as if he was reliving it each moment. He knew why. It held significance, that and his body misinterpreted the event. 

He remembered Sly walking in. Apparently, no one gave black the memo, and because of that, the teen was put in shock. "Doesn't explain why he fucked me though. So what I was panting on the floor! Not like I was offering myself."

"Oh but you were kitten." A chuckle caught his attention.

Kyo's fur quickly changed in color as he tackled the other. "What do you want!" He hissed, every hair on his body on edge.

The man below smiled wide, his hands racing up behind the feline on top. A hand grasped the base of Kyo's tale and his bodies strength faltered, the other pressing his chest till he was slammed on his back and shoulders. "I want everything. Your rage, sorrow, will... And what I most want is to see you purring beneath me as I spread you wide."

Kyo felt his heart halt, his body arching as the other gently tugged his tail. A gasp escaped as pink rose like lashes closed. His mind couldn't comprehend what to feel, his emotions going rampant as his mind fogged to the point of becoming delirious. "S-stop," he barely rasped as another tug pulled his will apart. He hated this. Hated how weak he was to the others touch. How much he wanted it, how much the other would give it. It was wrong... Wrong because though Dark choose this path... Light doesn't know.

Blinking rapidly he tries to gain some ground, placing his claws against the leather shirt of the other and tearing into barely scraping flesh. Sly winced, but never faltered his grin splitting open. "Cute... Want to open my pants up for me too?" He joked. Kyo wasn't for it.

Slashing up he nips the black haired bat's chin, ready to attack again when he was flipped. Kyo thrashed and bucked, trying to get out of the others grasp when he hear a belt buckle click. roseate tint eyes go wide with new found fear before becoming more aggressive in their attempt to escape when the leather bondage wound over his wrist, strapping both arms behind his back.

Snarling Kyo bucked a final time. "Bastard! I just told you hours ago someone saw! We can't let this get out." He pleads. "I can't face light if he knows.... I-I can't." he felt tears begin to stream down, hiccups escaping.

Sly, watching the break down sighed. "You know how many times you have done this? It's a major turn off."

Kyo hissed. "Then get out! I d-don't want Light to ha...ha-t" he stopped as he begun to cry some more. A louder sigh was heard Sly beginning to grab his head from an oncoming headache. 

  
"He won't, We own the same damn body I'm sure he will get excited about this." He began to grin again pulling baggy jeans down. "Though... When he stops being stupid and gets at it too I'm sure he won't be as good as me." He jokes letting his fingers trace the spot he saught beneath the furry extension connected to the spine.

Kyo became stiff as he felt familiar fingers invade. Letting out a heavy sigh he moves around trying to get into a more comfortable position. (There's no point in fighting it... The quicker he's done the sooner I can wallow in my own self-pity.) He told himself... He refused to admit that he still wanted this even with tears streaming down his cheeks and throat.

Sly felt pleased as he watched the other spread their legs, soft pants emitting from slightly puffy lips. (Man... I wish I could just kiss him.) He though licking over his fangs at just the idea of fully bounding the other. But he can't not when his dimwitted other half was too busy saying he was straight and wanted to have kids with a cute girl. (He's a fucken retard...) 

Curling his fingers up, Sly watched his kitten arch a more prominent cry escaping. "Like that?" He asked gaining and upset growl. He just chuckled. He had to admit he loved this feisty side of his kitten... But he also loved that submissive one... The part that came out only when he was in heat.

Feeling his stomach turn he removed his hands and lowered his pants. "When's your next heat? If you answer honestly I might do some foreplay... The kind you like." He spoke. Sly felt the cat tense before glancing back and at the now revealed member. 

"I-" He stopped feeling himself blush. "You never keep your promises what's the point?" He changed topics. 

Sly felt himself grin, moving so to hover the other form. Slowly, he placed soft kiss marks along the more slender males spine, reaching towards a now swaying tail. Snickering at the extension he lightly nipped at it, receiving a loud moan before lowering to the teen's right cheek.  Grazing his tooth against the rounded flesh the boy before him mumbled a curse.

"Sly... For the love of everything... DONT bite my ass. I hate it when you do that." Kyo growled in warning, his tail swaying more expeditiously More laughter was heard and the cat was ready to yell another threat when instead, a scream escaped. Letting out a pitchy whine he tried to kick the other when his foot was caught and raised to hook on wide hips. 

Sly licked the spot he bit into grinning more merrily. "I can't leave a visible claim... Wheres a better place? Want one on your inner thigh?"

Kyo scoffed. "Is this foreplay in your definition?" He questioned. He already knew the answer, and the words he spoke was a rhetorical question. But of course. Sly would answer. 

"If I say yes will you give me my answer?"

Another scoff. Kyo glared at the other with a smirk of his own. "If I say no will you get the fuck out of my room." The retort was not a wise choice, Including when he caught sight of the other frown.

Sly raised himself, aligning with the neko before roughly pushing in. A shout escaped the other the walls clenching. But no smell of blood came, which was good considering he used no lubricants. Becoming more gentle now, Black continued to wedge himself deeper, groaning at the slight resistance met. He could vaguely hear Kyo cursing at him before his breath hitched, and Sy knew why. Angling his hips he further embedded into that spot hearing a shuttering gasp.

"Sweets spot huh?" He teased grinding into it as the body beneath began to suck him in. 

As Kyo felt the pain, he also was consumed by the pleasure. It didn't matter how rough the other was as long as he hit that spot. Feeling the man pull out, he felt his walls relax before stretching wide once more as the man thrust inside. Biting the inside of his cheek he held back his moan when the man did it again. "S-shit!" He cursed, spreading his legs further apart. "S-sly-"

In response, the bat pulled both legs up around his waist to angle better, but he had another reason, grinning sadistically as he received a hiss. 

Kyo's chest was flat against the grass like rug, nothing protecting it from the burn he was gaining. Not going to lose in this fight, or at least try to get even he wraps his tail around Sly's throat and tugs hearing a choking sound. Grinning he threw his weight back succeeding in making the other fall back and out of him.

Sly released an angry shout putting both elbows behind his body to catch himself when Kyo climbed on his chest. "Act like an ass so will I." The cat spat his face near the others. 

Sly only scowled at the other for a moment till he realized there position. Cocking his head to the side he felt his more pleasant mood return with a now up-lift lip. "Speaking of asses... Where is yours hovering over?" 

Kyo didn't get the time to respond as he was pulled down and impaled once more. Head rolling back he felt the man thrust up and his whole body hummed in ecstasy at the new angle. "W-wa... N, Ah! Sly!"He tried to fight but nothing solid made it out

Sly sat himself up to flush completely and mold with the other body. "So damn tight." He groaned to himself moving to suck and nip across his kitten's collarbone and higher, sucking on pointed ears.

Both points falling flat upon the sound of the other slurps, Kyo's body became a trembling mess. feeling himself reach his high he clenched his thighs around the male bringing him there. "Close," He murmured hearing the man hum before rubbing his member to help him along. 

Unable to take any more, Kyo shouts the younger boys name before fallingly limply on the other's shoulder, feeling the broader male ground into him a few more moments before pulling out. Hot fluids hitting his legs from the abrupt pullout and climax of his sex mate, Sly's cum dribbling down and onto the floor and the bats lap.

Sly moved them to lay on the side, cuddling the others form tightly. "Why can't he see what I see?" He whispered curling further into the smaller form.

Kyo's ears perked at the words, his head rising to stare at the other with a bewildered look. "What?" He asked when picked up and abruptly tossed on his bed.

"Just warning you to prepare yourself for an all-nighter kitten." Black covered up with a devious smile. "That is... Unless you will tell me about your next heat." Licking his lips he hovered the older boy. "If you do... I can end it with three wonderful rounds."

Kyo blushed pulling his already sticky legs close. "Do I have a choice?" He tried to fight, but it was almost all gone. His body was begging him for more and the only emotion he could surface was timid lust. Letting out a sigh he opened himself up watching the other merge in place before pushing back inside. Kyo sighed letting his body fall back as he arched off his bed. "T-tw, hmm...weeks" He breathed out. 

Sly smiled. "Good... I will make sure to mee you here precious."

 

**~~**

 

Kyo woke up in horror and enraged. His room was a mess, covered in everything he could think of that the mortal body could create and he had to clean it ALONE. "Stop my ass! HE did a whole nitter and then left! He didn't clean shit!" He shouts jumping up as he wound his sheets around his arm like a rag. "Now I have to clean this damn mess before Light, My fucken babysitter comes and sees this!"

A knock was heard and he already knew who it was. "Come in here and I will KILL you!" He growled hearing the person behind the door sigh.

"I really do wonder what happens to make you this upset in the morning..."

"Oh-hoho wouldn't you? Of course, you would cause that's not fucken ironic." Kyo spat to himself when he hears a, "what was that?" Sighing he three the sheets at the door. "Just fucken leave and I will be with you later!"

Sly sighed again. "Ok, see you..."

Feeling guilty Kyo looked at his door. "I need to get some type of human chill pills... I heard they make those kinds of drugs that make you mellow." Pausing ears perked. "They also make sleeping pills? That might fix Darks ass." He thought after truly debating on the issue when he brushed it away. "Thoughts for later," and he finished cleaning his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First actual smut chapter lol, and the couple was very... Interesting about it. Thought I should start with them since they just came up, I think next might focus a little on Aryan and Smee. What do you think?


	17. Secrets

The rocking of the sea, deep subtle waves that would nearly rock the boat over as it was filled with heavy, marching rain.

All inhabitance of this wooden structure never minded the storm, all with smiles as they fought the sea. They have adapted to this, to the storms brought by the moon and their caption. And they took it all with grace. Never, would they let their captain think their loyalty was less then what it is. That even at his worst they would be beside him like when he was at his best. No matter what. Sirens are heard at the sides of their ship, letting them know of the creatures soon to attack. The creatures of the sea only listened so much to there fickle leaders. So, when they neared. Their superiors would send word.

Smee, running to the wheel where Edward resided passed him a sharpened cutlet and gun.

"The captain called for me. Think you can handle this with the crew?" He asked, showing urgency through his voice.

Edward turned to meet his gaze, only one hand moving to take the blade, putting it up in favor of the gun. "Always am." He grinned, winking at his friend in a playful manner.

Smithy rolled his eyes, turning from the other as he headed down the decks and to the captains' cabin. He briefly heard Edward yell some commands, and then the screech of a soon to be fight. From the sounds. He knew what it was. Cursed Jewels will be in abundance today. The undead and unrested were here today.

Steps creaking under the pressure of his feet, the sound was no louder than the storm or squeaking sails.

Each step, smithy had to steel his expression, making sure to not show anything but a casual glance or smile. They never wanted to show pity... never.

Opening the door, Smee immediately heard a pained hiss. His eyes found a limp form in a desk chair, in front of the form a mountain of unsent letters.

Hook, it was... but it wasn't. Hair grayed, skin ghostly paled with wrinkles. The man seemed to hear him and turned, that crooked smile still present... reaching white pale blue unfocused eyes. "Hey smee, I look like an old guy again tonight!" He shouted before falling into a fit of coughs that sounded to take out his lifespan each choke.

Smee grimaced inside, wanting to run to the man's side, but... he walked instead. "So you do... at least the sea is livelier then you look," He joked back, trying to keep that light atmosphere.

Hook laughed some more. His weak body leaning back as he did before his chest constructed again and he frowned, falling back forward before clenching the center of his chest in pain. Wheezing.

The caramel blonde casually grabbed a cup filling it with honey and a sort of herb. "Can u still heat up the water in this? Or want me to?" He asked, passing the mug for it to be snatched.

"Course I can," the water inside the cup boiled then steamed, cooling shortly after. "Weakness does not mean powerless."

"Powerless would mean no storm. Wouldn't mind that for a day or two."

More laughter.

Smee smiled at his old friend, moving to lean against their captains' rich wooded desk, crossing his arms expectantly. "So why did you call me? Edward right now has his hands full of undead sirens. You know I love to avoid them. But you also know Edward is probably cursing our names right now."

Hook chuckled at that, taking a few. Testing sips from his drink. "Yes, 'm sure he is..."

Becoming silent, the captains' eyes became solemn. "I need ye ta leave thee ship for a while. Undercover again."

Smee tensed. "We... we promised not to do this again hook... If they find out. Peter would not take it well. I'm lucky I was never found out after you left... He suspected me then already."

Hook nods, eyes still locked on the cup. "I know... and I didn't want to. But someone needs to warn Shadow just who he is tied to."

Smee grimaced now openly. "Hook, it's a little late for that. And, I don't think pan would do the same he did to Wendy. It's obvious he belongs here."

"Peter doing what he thinks is best for this land. Suck why he is the main one in charge of here... Shadow needs to know before its too late. And the only one pan will trust long enough around my son is another lost boy... Someone who he thinks knows nothing. Someone who has been gone over fifty years..."

"Hook... I never accepted being a lost boy and you know it. It's why I separate these two lives and planned to leave that identity as dead. We promised to never use it again."

Hook nods, his grip on the cup tighter then the younger pirate would like, the man taking it from his captions hands.

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"Not just him..."

Becoming slightly anxious now, Smithy sighed. He knew this was going to be trouble... but Hook always had his reasons. Always.

"What is it you want me to do then?"

Hook grunts. Eyes slowly looking to meet Smee's. The man didn't look upset, but clearly worried and skeptical. Better then what he expected.

"Thank you," his whispered before reaching for the cup back, the man allowing him to take it.

"I need you to convince all, all but Peter... to lock the path to earth. To keep Peter from forcing Shadow back there. A precaution."

Smee scoffed. Now he was pissed. Turning from his caption he made a complete circle before coming back. "Are you crazy!? Think basically tells Pan EVERYTHING. I can convince Erisa and Tiger-Lilly. Easy enough. But Tink is impossible." Making another circle Smithy begin to pace more and more as he thought it all over. "You want me to first, warn Shadow what Peter had done between you and Wendy. That's fine, as long as Shadow doesn't tell pan who told him or recognize me... But you also want me to convince every elemental holder to do to pan what he did to you? They will question me! Technically I, the lost boy that is has been missing over fifty years like you said... If I tell them to shut it, what would be my excuse?" 

That the humans have been killing. Hunting our kind and that our old sacred forest is there no longer and the gods abandon there own kin... also... Death, our executioner. Is no more. A lot has happened since we decided to try and keep Neverland alive... And nothing good. Shadow can not, go back."

Smee's expression dropped. Standing still, he watched Hook for several moments. Thinking over the news he just received. "... Hook... You don't mean... What happened?"

"War, Chaos... And the mortals of course. You know what it means when they fear."

Smee hissed under his breath. A curse barely registered by the caption who still waited on the man's final answer. The caption was silent for several moments, watching Smee curse under his breath more or less.

A few minutes passed, a few more after the blonde stopped wondering. "You sure... this needs to be done?" The younger asked, his eyes filled with defeat.

Hook sighed, knowing how pissed Smee would be at him after this request was said and done, nodding his confirmation. "Yes...  but if someone begins to piece together... it's actually you. Not the lost boy named Sinopo... then leave, immediately."

Smee nods, turning to leave when stopped. Looking back he see's Hook had clasped his wrist, look straight up into slightly bigger lavender.

"Almost every elemental over there is dead. Elves, Dwarfs, witches, everything. Only a twisted other nature and mortalized reaper are left. Or so I thought." Regressing back, Hook was deep in thought, trying to piece something together. "Erisa mentioned Usula. She died, I thought. She was nowhere to be found. But yet, Erisa met her aunt. Some others may have survived and that would be reason to keep the world open... Don't mention this."

Smee nods, looking guilt-ridden as he said, "Ok," then a flash of violet... And he was gone. Not off the ship just yet, no. But probably in the secret cabin that held the man's lost boys clothes. Something only he, and the other held. No one else knew... Or ever will know.

 

**~~**

 

Golden eyes catch sight of what looked to be a fallen star. All spread across the island, each of the five wolves looked to where it fell, each deciphering who was closet. 

Rafael measured it within the same moment he debated. The clone near the redwoods. Focusing on making his other selves continue their patrol, one alerting Sly for him to take it to Kyo and then pan. His fifth ran to the landing point. 

Violet magic was sparking all over even through the rain and Rafael felt a ting of familiarity, but did not hold on to the idea till he saw the creator... And what was inside. 

A fuzzy flower bud was in the center. Black tips at the end of each fuzzy petal. Slowly, each fell down, opening up. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and then six tails. The all flattened and then puff behind the owner. A slender male with sandy blonde hair and black tips, much like their fox-like tail. Ears perk at the top of there head showing they were alert of more than just the rain... And that's when those bright amethyst gems look up and straight into gold.

The wolf smiles. "Been a while... Thought we would never see you again." He spoke, knowing exactly who landed, or so he thought.

Black lines, all across his cheeks and under his eyes, the fox-like male smiles back, picking up his weight to stand straight, leering over to his left. 

"Got tired of the human world I guess," he joked, looking down at his clothes and patting it down.

Rafael followed his sight and hummed. "See you modded your outfit," he commented. The man wore black leather covering his entire left half, long sleeves and pants. The opposite, it was cut. Sleeveless up to his turtleneck and pants shorts that ran all the way to a fur sash wound around the man's slender hips and matched to his tail. Leather guards were only on his left as well, some armor but no more, a belt angled down on the right, upon the left.

"Let's say the originals got tattered, a lot has happened on the other side," the fox spoke walking to the wolf with a soft smile.

"A lot... But I heard the same was for here. Heard of a new lost boy?"

The golden wolf nods. "As informed as ever. Kyo will be jealous again soon. He hates when you beat him to the punch of information."

Large ears flicker back and forth, the fox crossing his arms as he laughed softly. "A fox often beats a cat in the game of wit."

Rafael nods. "Indeed, now... I alerted them about you. Might want to head home before they come searching"

The man shrugged, moving to look up at the moon feeling the rain fall on his face as he thought... He already missed the sea. "I have other plans,"

The wolf mad a sound of confusion, light footsteps approaching. "Sinopo"

He hated that name.

"You have been gone for many years. Don't you think you can check in?" The wolf turns away and looked behind him.

The rain's run into the ground, its rhythm was altered and they both knew why.

Lavender eyes facing down, Sinopo smiled at the blonde elf. "How is it going, Pan?" He asked. But he already knew. He hated this act... But it was for Hook. He will go through with it.

Peter looked confused upon seeing him, not quite certain about the emotion he should settle on. "Welcome home?" He questioned, the meaning not reaching his voice as he seemed to question more then feel joy over the fact that the other was here.

(Skeptical, protective, and already suspecting me. Mission might end too soon.)

"I don't plan to stay long Peter... I just wanted to break some bad news... Things aren't looking too good at earth."

Pan smiled sympathetically. "I heard, maybe later you can inform me on more?"

Smithy nods, his tails swishing back and forth. "I have no problem with that... But first... Let me get reacquainted with our island. Alright?"

Pan nods, yawning as he begun to stretch and turned his back. "Do as you please Sinopo."

(Noted)

And Smee ran off. 

The private turned fox did not stop till near the Indian camp, sure that this was the only place a certain wolf would not patrol. Looking back he made sure of that. 

(This... Is going to be a horrible experience,) he told himself. Sighing, Smee looked to the sea, wishing to drop this act, look, everything. He was not a lost boy, not a fox. He was a pirate and Hook's, right-hand man. 

But right now... He is the lost boy named Sinopo... And he is to close the earth's path and tell Shadow the truth that happened between his parents... And Peter.

(Pray I don't get caught.)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllllllll- it's been so long since an update has happened! And yep, Smee is actually a lost-boy, but had long ago left them to be a pirate. I will have that story tell itself at some point and, a certain Indian will make an appearance soon XD

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! This was depressing. Well, I've had this idea for a long time. Never thought I would go through with it. Oh well, lets' see how this goes.


End file.
